I love you
by Eli-chan1
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic de gravitation, espero que lo lean... Shuichi le deja una carta a Yuki despues de haber tenido una de sus tantas peleas... [°CAPITULO 11°]
1. Carta

Hola!!!!!, este es mi primer fic de gravitation porfavor tengan consideración de mi  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Yuki estaba en su estudio, tratando de escribir una nueva novela, pero simplemente no podía, la inspiración lo había abandonado. Desde hace algunos días se había peleado con Shuichi, desde entonces sentía un vació, pero lo ignoraba, no quería pensar en el  
  
Yuki salio de su estudio y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenia que despejar su mente, últimamente se la llevaba pensando en su baka, pero al querer salir noto una carta que estaba debajo de la puerta  
  
El rubio se agacho a recogerla, y la empezó a leer......  
  
Yuki: Solamente quería decirte que lo siento mucho, yo creí que algún día podrías llegar a amarme, he soportado todo de ti, me siento un objeto, no me hablas y siento que solamente me quieres para tener relaciones, siempre te molesto, yo solo quería que me amaras como te amo yo a ti, lamento que no sea así....... Te amo con todo mi corazón, espero que no me extrañes, lo dudo, yo no quería te juro que no quería que las cosas acaben así, en serio que no lo quería, pero he visto que ya no me necesitas, solamente ocasione que te enfermaras mas, se que soy muy ruidoso, pero así soy, también tengo una razón, así como tu la tienes por ser como eres, tu no eras así de frio, todo estaba bien hasta que te paso lo que te paso, pero te has preguntado porque soy así?, verdad que no?, claro como te vas a preguntar eso si a ti no te he importado, tampoco te ha importado oírme llorar todas las noches, porque se que me has oído, y solamente me dejas ahí, solo, cada vez me siento mas triste, ya no soporto que seas así, ya no lo soporto.... Perdóname por favor yo no quería que te enojaras conmigo por lo que hice, yo solamente lo hice porque te amo, y quería darte una sorpresa, porque tu novela a sido un éxito, pero como siempre todo me sale mal.... Adiós, hasta siempre Yuki, cuídate mucho por favor  
  
Te amo, y te amare siempre  
  
Shuichi Shindo  
  
Y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla al terminar de leer la carta  
  
Bueno pues en verdad no sabia si publicarlo o no, por favor no me maten porque este muy feo el fic, por favor Bueno es mi primer fic de gravitation y se que esta muy cortito pero bueno, por favor sean buenos conmigo que casi no se nada de gravitation. Lo único que se es lo que he encontrado en las páginas, Si es que lo leen dejen reviews por favor 


	2. El principio del fin

Hola de nuevo!!!  
  
Bueno pues primero que nada quiero decir que gravitation no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes (ojala y me pertenecieran, seria feliz =D jaja) Bueno pues lamento mucho que haya estado tan cortito el capitulo anterior, pero fue como una introducción, aparte no sabia si hacerlo con continuación, pero al parecer si lo seguiré, la verdad creí que nadie lo iba a leer, pero al parecer me equivoque =D y eso me da gusto......  
  
Bueno pues aquí van los agradecimientos por los reviews  
  
rikkutomoe (himuraloirehotmail.com): bueno pues aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste, deja review  
  
kiara fujimuya (kiarafujimuyayahoo.es): muchisimas gracias, pero a ver que opinas con esta continuación extraña que me salio, pero bueno, espero que te guste y si no ya sabes me lo puedes decir, gracias, y deja review  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: espero que te agrade la continuación, si no dime, cuidate y deja review  
  
Marina(marina2105hotmail): mil gracias por leer mi fic, te lo agradesco, mil gracias, espero que la continuación te guste, y la verdad yo tampoco soy la lider en el campo de gravitation porque no he visto el anime, ni las ovas, nada mas he leido los capitulos del anime, pero no es lo mismo que verlo, espero que dejes review, diciendome que opinas de mi fic  
  
Cerdo Volador: me pasas las canciones que tienes de gravitation andale si???, aunque sea in the moonligth, no la he escuchado, y no encuentro en donde bajarla, lo unico que tengo es la letra de las canciones en japones y en español, pero bueno si no quieres nop, bueno pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, si no pues me avisas para ya no escribir tonterias, y para ya no continuar el fic, cuidate  
  
Bueno pues al fic  
  
El principio del fin  
  
3 días antes........  
  
Shuichi se encontraba planeando algo para Yuki, últimamente su escritor estaba extraño con el, no le hablaba, y cuando lo hacia era para regañarlo, o para hacer el amor, siempre era lo mismo, desde hacia cinco días pasaba lo mismo  
  
El día de hoy Shu estaba feliz, porque en NG les habían dado vacaciones, y la novela de Yuki había sido un éxito, esa noche le prepararía algo especial, quería celebrar con el, el éxito que tubo su novela, y sus vacaciones  
  
Esa noche ya tenía casi todo listo, lo único que le faltaba era hacer la cena y darse un baño, preparo una mesa con velas rojas y un mantel blanco, prendió el estereo con música romántica, preparo la cena y la dejo en la estufa, por mientras se bañaba  
  
Yuki estaba con la editora de su novela, estaban celebrando el éxito de la novela, Yuki estaba tomando (como siempre ¬¬) y fumando, se veía que estaba triste, nomás que lo trataba de ocultar con su típica frialdad  
  
-Te encuentras bien?....- pregunto su editora, que ya tenia minutos hablándole y se dio cuenta que este no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía  
  
-........- Yuki seguía en sumiso en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que lo ponían triste, recuerdos que quería olvidar, pero los recuerdos no se pueden olvidar, porque son recuerdos, y el no lo quería aceptar  
  
-Creo que seria mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ya has tomado demasiado....- dijo su editora quitándole la copa que tenia  
  
-si.....- se levanto y se fue de ese lugar, todavía recordando  
  
Shuichi ya se había bañado, y arreglado, estaba sacando la cena de la estufa, encendió las velas, cuando iba a poner la cena en la mesa, se mareo y casi se desmaya, soltó la cena, se detuvo de la mesa y se cayó el mantel con las velas, incendiando en el transcurso el mantel  
  
Shuichi se apresuro a apagar el fuego y así lo logro, nomás que al hacerlo le cayo agua al estereo de Yuki, porque e fuego había llegado hasta haya  
  
Shu se asusto por lo que hizo y se puso en una esquina, agarro fuertemente sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió su cabeza entre ellas, así se soltó llorando  
  
Paso una hora y no se movía del sitio donde estaba, tampoco dejaba de llorar, cuando escucho que la puerta se habría....  
  
Yuki llego a su casa, pasado de copas, la verdad era la primera vez que se ponía así de borracho, casi nunca le pasaba eso, puesto que siempre se la llevaba tomando  
  
Entro a su casa y lo primero fue el olor a quemado, luego vio el desastre que había en su casa, y vio a Shuichi  
  
-yuki.....- gimió Shu-chan todavía sollozando, se sentía terrible, todo le salio mal, el solo quería que esa noche fuera especial....  
  
-que demonios hiciste idiota!!!!- grito Yuki, agarrando a Shu del cuello y levantándolo un poco  
  
-yo.....yo solo quería.....quería que esta noche fuera especial.....-dijo Shu entrecortadamente, en parte por el llanto y en parte porque Yuki lo estaba ahorcando  
  
-especial!!! Especial!!!! Le llamas especial a incendiar parte de mi casa, y hacer el desastre que hiciste!!!!1- le grito, dándole una bofetada y soltándolo, dejándolo caer al piso bruscamente  
  
-yo..... No quería que pasara eso.....- Shu de nuevo se soltó llorando  
  
-crees que con llorar arreglas algo!!!!, solo eres un estorbo, no debí conocerte nunca!!!!- lo dijo agarrandolo de los hombros fuertemente  
  
-me....me las.....lastimas....yuki.....-  
  
-cállate!!!!!-le dio otra bofetada, mas fuerte que la anterior, tan fuerte que hizo que le saliera sangre de la nariz y de la boca  
  
-yuki....yo te amo- dijo levantándose un poco aturdido por el golpe  
  
-pero yo a ti no, que no lo entiendes!!!, a se me olvidaba eres retrasado mental!!!!- le grito  
  
-yuki.....-  
  
-largate de mi casa, largate!!!, no te quiero volver a ver nunca, entendiste nunca!!!!!, ojala y te mueras, me tienes arto- Yuki no media sus palabras, no sabia que sus palabras le dolían mas, que los golpes que le dio  
  
-pero yo...yo quiero estar contigo.....-Yuki lo agarro fuertemente de le cintura, y lo beso salvajemente  
  
Shuichi gemía de dolor, los besos que le estaba dando le estaban haciendo daño, Yuki le quito la ropa rompiéndosela, y lo mordió en el cuello, le lamió el cuello después de que hizo que sangrara, bajo a su pecho y lo acaricio fuertemente  
  
-de.....ten....te....por....... favor....-suplicaba Shu  
  
-que acaso no te gusta, quieres que lo haga mas fuerte, te tratare como la basura que eres-dijo yuki  
  
le mordió las tetillas, hasta que estas empezaron a sangrar también, luego bajo a su miembro, el cual masturbo con fuerza, para después lamerlo y morderlo, haciendo que Shu, gimiera de dolor, Yuki se quito el pantalón y sin lubricante ni nada, penetro fuertemente a Shuichi, haciendo que este gimiera fuertemente ante la invasión, y el dolor que sintió, sintió que algo dentro de el se rasgaba con cada movimiento, intento detenerlo, forcejeo pero obviamente Yuki era mas fuerte que el, Shu empezó a sollozar débilmente  
  
-yuki.....yamete....onegai.....me....duele......-el rubio ni se inmuto, tampoco se inmuto cuando vio algo rojo que escurría por los muslos de Shu  
  
Cuando se satisfago salio del cantante, tan fuertemente como entro, y se fue a limpiar, cuando regreso a la sala, donde estaba Shuichi, todavía como el lo había dejado  
  
-largate y no vuelvas mas-dijo fríamente, para irse a su dormitorio y acostarse a dormir  
  
Shuichi se levanto con mucha dificultad, puesto que cada movimiento que hacia era como si lo atravesaran con una navaja, se fue al baño, se baño lentamente, todavía sollozando, se puso ropa limpia, agarro su mochila y vio la casa por ultima vez  
  
-te amo.... per.......perdóname....-y sollozando salio de esa casa lentamente, sin saber que el rubio lo escucho  
  
No me odien por favor!!!!! Bueno pues aquí esta mi continuación, se que también esta cortito este capitulo, pero no se, no lo puedo hacer mas largos, porque si los hago mas largos terminaría el fic en 2 o 3 capítulos y yo quiero que sean mas Espero que dejen reviews y que les haya gustado si no me dicen para eliminarlo =S  
  
Nos vemos pronto (espero) dejen reviews please =D 


	3. Lagrimas

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!, por fin la continuación, xD, ya baje las canciones de gravitation, estoy feliz xD Aclaraciones: bueno pues ya saben Gravitation no me pertenece, y bla bla bla, jaja  
  
Bueno gracias por la espera, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: mil gracias por los ánimos, no sabes que feliz me puse, pero no me parece malo, lo que pasa es que el primer fic, que subí me mandaron un review que me decepcione demasiado, pero era la primera vez que escribía un fic, pero bueno eso ya paso, y ya se que a la introducción le faltaba algo, pero nimodo, jaja, y si que feo lo que le hice a mi Shu, hice que Yuki lo violara, pero se me ocurrió al momento de escribir, así que ya que, este capitulo esta mas corto, pero es que mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar, y ya son las 10:55 PM así que no tengo mucho tiempo, el fin de semana tampoco tuve tiempo por todas las tareas que nos dejaron, y ahora hice la continuación, mi gracias, espero que leas la continuación, cuídate y deja review  
  
laisha17: jjaja no te preocupes por tu expresión, te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo, pero Shu no, jaja, y pues aquí esta la venganza, Yuki sufrirá, muahahaha, espero que te guste, cuídate, y deja review  
  
kiara fujimuya (Kiarafujimuyayahoo.es): No te preocupes Yuki se arrepentirá, de hecho ya lo hizo, espero que te guste mi continuación, cuídate y deja review  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: ya se que soy cruel, pero nimodo, jajaja, espero que te guste la continuación, cuídate y deja review  
  
night-huntress21: lamento maltratar a la parejita, lo siento, pero si son felices en todo el fic, no tendría chiste, pero bueno, espero que te guste la continuación, deja review please  
  
Marina(marina2105hotmail.com): lamento haberte dejado así, y ya se que fue un poco salvaje, pero no quise que mi fic, fuera como los demás, porque sabe, aparte así me salio, jaja, no fue mi intención, dañar a mi niño, pero nimodo, y ya se que me revuelvo, pero jaja que le puedo hacer, ya que, mil gracias por leer mi fic, cuídate, y deja review espero que te siga gustando el fic, después de esto  
  
NaruHaoToboe: hola Toboe, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, y que me dejes review eee, cuídate  
  
Amai Shirabe: jajaja, ya se que te pido que no seas cruel con mi Shu y yo lo trato muy mal, lo siento, yo jamás quise dañar a mi niño, pero, pero, buaaaaa, lo siento, y tu lo tratas peor que yo, jaja, bueno lo tratamos igual, espero que te guste mi continuación, y no me mates, deja review, cuídate, gracias por leer mi fic  
  
Uru Yuy: jaja que bueno que te gustara, me da mucho gusto, ya se que Yuki se paso con mi niño, Yuki sufrirá un poco, ya lo veras, espero que te guste la continuación, cuídate, y deja review, dewa matta xD  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Lagrimas  
  
Shuichi se encontraba en un hotel, estaba acostado en la cama, llevaba 2 horas así, desde que llevo la carta a casa de Yuki, estaba con viendo al techo fijamente, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, todavía sollozando, pensando en cada momento que vivió con Yuki  
  
El teléfono empezó a sonar, Yuki no contesto, no quería contestarle a nadie, estaba muy concentrado en buscar a Shu, llamo a todos sus amigos, y todos se habían ido de vacaciones, no sabía a donde podía haber ido, estaba muy preocupado por el, tenia miedo de que hiciera una locura  
  
Entonces agarro su carro, y lo busco en todos los lugares que pudo, en el parque que se conocieron, en todas partes, pero no lo encontraba, tenia un mal presentimiento, y tenia miedo de que ese mal presentimiento se cumpliera  
  
Shu se levanto y se metió al baño del cuarto del hotel, se vio en el espejo, tenia ojeras muy notorias, por no haber comido desde que se pelearon, estaba muy pálido, y se le notaba que había estado llorando todo este tiempo  
  
Enojado consigo mismo, rompió el espejo de un golpe, cortándose en la mano con los vidrios, agarro un vidrio grande, y se quedo ahí sentado en la bañera, viendo fijamente el vidrio  
  
Decepcionado por no encontrarlo, regreso a su casa, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, estaba desesperado, no quería que le pasara nada malo por su culpa  
  
-Shu.... Por favor vuelve.....-  
  
ese niño era su ángel, el iluminaba su vida, si le pasaba algo malo jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás  
  
Hiro estuvo llamando a Shu todo el día, pero no le contestaba, estaba preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento, por eso estaba en el avión de regreso a su casa  
  
-por favor contesten....-  
  
el teléfono volvió a sonar, pensando que podría ser Shu, se levanto rápido a contestarlo -Shuichi???-pregunto en cuanto levanto el teléfono  
  
-no Yuki soy Hiro..... donde esta Shu?- pregunto Hiro preocupado  
  
-Shu....el se fue.....-  
  
-a donde!!!!!, que paso???-  
  
-........-  
  
-contesta!!!!-grito Hiro enfadado  
  
-no.... No lo se, tengo que colgar, lo debo encontrar-dijo Yuki colgando el teléfono  
  
Yuki empezó a buscar en el directorio, los teléfonos de los hoteles, y así llamo a uno por uno, hasta que le falto uno, y decidido llamo a ese hotel  
  
-en ese hotel no se encuentra hospedado Shuichi Shindo?-pregunto Yuki  
  
-lo sentimos pero esa información es confidencial-dijo la recepcionista  
  
-llama Yuki Eiri así que dígame si en ese hotel esta Shuichi o no!!!!!- grito enojado  
  
-Yuki Eiri?... lo siento, si en este hotel esta hospedado, pero dijo que no quería que se enterara nadie...-dijo la recepcionista sonrojada, por estar hablando con Yuki  
  
-en que habitación esta??- dijo Yuki con una cara de alivio  
  
-en el cuarto 328-  
  
-muchas gracias, adiós-y Yuki salio de su casa, agarro su chaqueta, se subió a su automóvil y se dirigió a ese hotel  
  
Shuichi decidido lentamente se paso el vidrio por una de sus muñecas, cortándose las venas, un gemido de dolor salio de su boca, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba paso el vidrio, por su otra muñeca  
  
Hiro llego a si casa dejo todo el equipaje, y se dirigió a la casa de Yuki, cuando llego no encontró a nadie, así que agarro su celular, y marco al teléfono celular de Yuki, pero no le contesto....., mejor se fue a su casa a desempacar y esperar.....  
  
Respiraba con mucha dificultad, se estaba desangrando, cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto, empezó a ver todo borroso cuando sintió que alguien le aprueba con un trapo la muñeca derecha, luego con otro la izquierda, y sintió que lo levantaban en brazos, abrió pesadamente los ojos, y se encontró con la expresión de preocupación de su escritor  
  
-Yuki.....- débilmente lo dijo  
  
Yuki estaba aterrado, tenía que llegar lo antes posible al hospital, cuando escucho su nombre de los labios de su pelirrosa, bajo la mirada, pero seguía corriendo, tenía que llegar a su automóvil para llevarlo al hospital  
  
-te....te amo.....-dijo Shuichi, y empezó a ver todo oscuro  
  
-y yo a ti mi ángel.... Resiste por favor....-lo dijo subiéndolo al automóvil, y arrancando lo mas rápido que pudo para llegar al hospital  
  
Cuando Shu escucho que su escritor, le decía que también lo amaba, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y perdió el conocimiento.....  
  
Continuara........  
  
Lamento dejarlo ahí, pero no tengo mas tiempo, mañana tengo examen, y no he estudiado, así que ahí lo corte, lo lamento si esta muy cortito, ya escuche in the moonligt, por fin xD, y también otras canciones de Gravitation, pero me entristecieron, así que las culpables de que el fic sea así, son las canciones, porque lo hice escuchando las canciones xD (las excusas que doy jaja) Dejen reviews please Cuidense Dewa matta 


	4. Ai Shiteru

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD  
  
Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero no decepcionar a nadie =P  
  
Bueno ya saben Gravitation no me pertenece a mi ni sus personajes bla bla bla..., etc.  
  
Aquí los agradecimientos:  
  
Uru Yuy: me fue muy bien en el examen, xD, espero que te guste la continuación, ya sabes déjame tu review cuídate mucho amiga xD, un abrazo  
  
Amai Shirabe: jaja , aquí esta la continuación, espero que a ti también te vaya bien en las pruebas, a mi me fue bien, las paginas me sirvieron de mucho, mil gracias, te lo agradezco enserio, espero que te guste la continuación, cuídate mucho y deja review  
  
Cerdo Volador: emm la respuesta a tu pregunta esta aquí en la continuación, espero que te guste, gracias por desearme suerte, me fue muy bien en el examen, ya Salí de vacaciones xD, bueno regresando al fic, espero que te guste, deja review, cuídate  
  
Dary y Yukino: mil gracias, en serio, se los agradezco mucho, no saben cuanto, la verdad no se si este capitulo lo hice bien, de expresarme mejor, pero no se como, así que espero que les guste, dejen review y díganme que esta mal y si les gusto o no, cuídense  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: emm ya veras, ya veras, jaja espero que te guste la continuación, cuídate y deja review  
  
perla almogabar: me encanto tu fic de gravitation, espero que lo continúes pronto, me da gusto que te haya gustado mi historia enserio que si, mil gracias por decirme que soy una excelente escritora, eso me levanto el animo ya que andaba por los suelos, pero bueno, espero que te guste la continuación si lo lees, cuídate mucho y deja review xD  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: que bueno que te guste, me da gusto, espero que también te guste la continuación, cuídate y deja review  
  
NaruHaoToboe: Toboe espero que te siga gustando mi fic después de este capitulo, si no pues me avisas dejándome review, nomás no seas muy cruel conmigo, aja, y las canciones las baje de la siguiente página: www.nanoda.com Espero que te sirva, como me sirvió a mí, espero que te guste la continuación, deja review please, cuídate  
  
Bueno pues al fic, espero no decepcionar a nadie xD  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Ai Shiteru  
  
Yuki estaba en el hospital esperando que le den noticias de su niño, estaba esperando en la sala de espera, pero todavía no sabia nada de el, y ya llevaba dos horas esperando noticias, se estaba desesperando  
  
-No aguanto mas, necesito un cigarro- salio del hospital para poder fumar, en eso empezó a sonar su celular  
  
-Yuki, donde esta Shuichi?- Hiro seguía preocupado y se preocupo mas al escuchar la voz de Yuki, sonaba angustiado?  
  
-Esta en el hospital.....-dijo en un susurro Yuki  
  
-que le paso???-  
  
-no te lo voy a decir por teléfono, adiós- y colgó  
  
Entro al hospital, de nuevo estaba muy nervioso sabia que Shu no estaba muy bien que digamos, y se sentó a esperar noticias  
  
"Me siento extraño, siento que sin Shuichi mi vida no tiene sentido, por Dios que se recupere, por favor, que voy hacer sin el baka, sin mi niño, sin mi ángel, todo es mi culpa, si no lo hubiera maltratado, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, el solo quería, quería....., por favor el se tiene que poner bien, tiene que....." una lagrima cruzo sus mejillas, seguida de muchas mas, en eso llego Hiro  
  
-Maldito!!!! Que le hiciste!!!!!-agarrando a Yuki de la camisa que llevaba puesta  
  
-......-  
  
-contéstame!!!-gritó  
  
-deja de gritar, estamos en un hospital-dijo Yuki, sin siquiera mirar a Hiro a los ojos, no quería que se enterara que estaba llorando, se limpio las lagrimas disimuladamente  
  
-entonces, dime que paso-dijo Hiro mas calmado, en eso salio el doctor  
  
-Doctor, como esta Shuichi???-pregunto Yuki rápidamente  
  
-ya logramos que este estable-dijo el doctor mirando a Yuki  
  
-puedo verlo???-  
  
-primero necesito hablar con usted-dijo el doctor  
  
-esta bien....-  
  
-venga conmigo- dijo el doctor caminando en dirección a su consultorio  
  
Hiro se quedo solo en la sala de espera, esperando a Yuki, para que le dijera que fue lo que sucedió  
  
Ya en el consultorio del doctor, el doctor le dijo a Yuki que tomara asiento, y el así lo hizo  
  
-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Yuki preocupado  
  
-le hicimos unos exámenes, y al parecer, tiene leucemia aguda, a perdido peso, esta muy debajo de su peso normal, tiene anemia, y al parecer no ha comido en días, esta muy débil, es importante hacerle otros estudios, espero estar equivocado, perdió mucha sangre, pero ya logramos que este estable, a cada minuto pronuncia su nombre, puede pasar a verlo-dijo el doctor observando a Yuki  
  
-......-Yuki quedo paralizado, no podía ser, su niño enfermo???  
  
-no es verdad, me esta mintiendo, el esta bien, no tiene nada!!!!!-grito Yuki desesperado  
  
-calmase por favor, ya le dije que espero estar equivocado, cuando despierte le haré otros exámenes-  
  
-..... Espero que este equivocado-susurro el doctor cuando vio a Yuki salir, cabizbajo  
  
Yuki entro con cuidado a la habitación, no quería hacer ruido, se sentía mal por lo que le hizo, y más mal por lo que le dijo el doctor  
  
-te ves tan lindo, eres hermoso Shu, perdóname, perdóname por favor-susurro Yuki, sentándose en una silla que estaba enseguida de la cama  
  
Shuichi estaba pálido, pero no tanto como cuando lo encontró desangrándose, sus cabellos rosas estaban algunos sobre su cara, se veía más indefenso, y se notaba que estaba más delgado  
  
-.....yu....ki.....-pequeños suspiros diciendo su nombre salían de la boca del pequeño  
  
-mi ángel, yo te voy a cuidar, perdóname por favor, lo lamento- quito un mechón de cabello rosado de la frente de su pequeño  
  
-mi pequeño......-agarro su mano, y la beso, luego se acerco a sus labios y despacio lo beso, un beso lento y tierno fue el que le dio  
  
-en un momento vengo Shu-y salio de la habitación en busca de Hiro  
  
-que paso, que te dijo el doctor, como esta???-pregunto Hiro preocupadísimo  
  
-el ya esta mejor-dijo Yuki –necesitamos hablar- y salio rumbo a la cafetería del hospital, con Hiro siguiéndolo  
  
Ya en la cafetería se sentaron para hablar  
  
-que es lo que pasa, que le paso a Shu?- pregunto Hiro  
  
-......-no sabia como empezar –bueno, pues ya te imaginaras que nos peleamos, el se fue de la casa, y se trato.... Se trato de suicidar-dijo Yuki bajando la mirada  
  
-......que!!!!-Hiro por un momento quedo paralizado –y lo dices nada mas así????.... el........, porque se pelearon?????!!!!!-exigió saber  
  
-por una tontería....., bueno yo... yo abuse de el, el me dijo que me detuviera y no lo hice, estaba borracho, me enoje, y lo.... lo vio......le-termino en un susurro la oración –luego lo corrí, y el se fue....- añadió tristemente  
  
-......-Hiro se quedo sin palabras, simplemente jamás creyó ver a Yuki así  
  
-le dije cosas terribles, todo fue mi culpa....-añadió Yuki, con las lagrimas traicionándolo de nuevo  
  
-lo que mas le a de haber dolido fue lo que le dijiste-dijo al fin Hiro  
  
-lo se.....el doctor dijo que ya esta estable, me voy, necesito estar con Shu- y se levanto y luego se retiro de ese lugar, dejando a Hiro solo  
  
Yuki se quedo dormido en la silla al lado de Shu, sosteniéndole la mano, al día siguiente Shuichi empezó a despertar  
  
-Yu.....Yuki-susurro Shu al verlo, no quería despertarlo, se veía lindo así, pero con el simple hecho de mover su mando despertó al escritor  
  
-Shu.... Perdóname por favor, te lo suplico mi niño, lo siento-dijo Yuki, en verdad estaba muy preocupado, simplemente tenía miedo de perderlo, y más por la enfermedad que le dijo el doctor que tenia, estaba muy preocupado  
  
-perdóname tu, lo lamento, yo no quise ocasionar ese desastre...... lo siento- y se soltó llorando  
  
-shhh no llores pequeño...-dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello  
  
-per.... perdona....me-dijo Shuichi entrecortadamente por el llanto  
  
-perdóname tu a mi, lamento haberte forzado, y lamento mucho lo que dije, en verdad no pienso eso de ti, yo me enoje, jamás quise dañarte-dijo Yuki besando los labios de Shu, cuando se separaron Shuichi hablo  
  
-no importa lo que me hiciste, yo tuve la culpa...., lo lamento-  
  
-prométeme que jamás trataras de suicidarte de nuevo-dijo Yuki seriamente, sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Shu  
  
-lo prometo..... Ai shiteru-dijo Shu  
  
-ai shiteru yo también-dijo Yuki, y se dieron un beso, cuando terminaron el beso, Shuichi le sonrió y se abrazaron, y Shu se quedo dormido en los brazos de su escritor  
  
Bueno a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban, pero no tenia inspiración, y fue lo que se me ocurrió, espero que me dejen reviews  
  
Cuídense  
  
Dewa matta 


	5. I love you

Hola!!!!!  
  
Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, lo siento mucho pero no tenia inspiración, y pues por eso no pude continuarlo antes, espero que la continuación este bien, porque la verdad tampoco tenia mucha inspiración pero ya la hice así que espero les guste  
  
Como ya saben Gravitation no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.....  
  
Bueno pues los agradecimientos los diré al final xD  
  
Ahora al capitulo  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
I love you  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que Shuichi estaba en el hospital, ese día lo daban de alta pero antes Yuki tenia que hablar con el doctor de los exámenes que le hicieron durante toda la semana  
  
Shuichi se encontraba con Hiro en su habitación del hospital, Shuichi ya estaba listo para irse pero estaba esperando a Yuki, durante toda la semana Yuki estuvo junto a el y se sentía feliz por eso, pero no podía evitar tenerle miedo cuando lo acariciaba o lo besaba apasionadamente y Yuki se había dado cuenta de ello  
  
"Yuki..... tu serias capaz de volverme a...... tu me dijiste que me amas y eso me puso feliz, pero tengo miedo de que te enojes conmigo, tengo miedo de que nos peleemos de nuevo....yo te amo...."Shuichi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su mejor amigo le estaba hablando  
  
-Shuichi....Shuichi me escuchas?....Shuichi!!!!- Hiro lo empezó a mover por los hombros  
  
-eh?-Shuichi salio de sus pensamientos y le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amigo  
  
-que te pasa?....... estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, porque por lo normal Shuichi habla mucho, y esta vez simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos  
  
-uuh?.... si no te preocupes....-contesto con una sonrisa un poco forzada, la verdad es que no estaba bien, tenia miedo de que volviera a pasar lo que paso, tenia miedo de hablar de mas, tenia miedo de que se enojaran con el, estaba muy vulnerable desde que se peleo con Yuki  
  
-esta bien....-Hiro bajo la mirada tristemente, el sabia que le pasaba algo, pero si el no le decía, el no lo iba a obligar, tenia que esperar a que el se animara a decirle  
  
"lo siento Hiro..... se que estas preocupado por mi, pero como decirte como me siento desde que Yuki y yo peleamos, lo lamento....."Shuichi se le quedo viendo a Hiro y el también bajo la mirada al suelo de la habitación tristemente  
  
En otra parte del hospital Yuki se encontraba hablando con el doctor de la salud de Shuichi  
  
-y como salio en los exámenes?-pregunto Yuki ya en el consultorio del doctor  
  
-vera..... al parecer si me equivoque con que tenía leucemia, pero si esta enfermo, no de leucemia eso se lo puedo asegurar....-dijo el doctor revisando los papeles donde tenía los resultados de la salud de Shuichi  
  
-entonces que tiene?- dijo Yuki un poco aliviado, pero a la vez preocupado porque su baka si estaba enfermo  
  
-vera.... Lo que sucede es que lo que tiene es una anemia muy fuerte, esta por debajo de su peso normal, y lo que confundí con leucemia, es una enfermedad que provoca mareos muy fuertes, dolores de cabeza, desmayos, falta de apetito, depresión también muy fuerte tanto que hace llorar a la persona sin ninguna razón, también provoca dolores en el abdomen, y si se dará cuenta con esta enfermedad empiezan a salir manchas por el cuerpo que parecen moretones, también provoca cansancio, por el momento lo que puedo hacer es darle un tratamiento para controlar esa enfermedad, es todo lo que se puede hacer.....-dijo el doctor viendo la reacción de Yuki  
  
"no... no puede ser....., esto tiene que ser mentira... el no tiene porque estar enfermo..... el no ha hecho nada malo....no puede ser...." Pensó Yuki tapándose los ojos para evitar llorar delante del doctor  
  
-el.... no se va a morir verdad?.....-pregunto Yuki, sus ojos se mostraban fríos pero en realidad estaban apunto de romperse en llanto  
  
-esperemos que no.... Con el tratamiento se va ir recuperando, los dolores a veces van a ser muy fuertes, y otras ligeros, tiene que evitar que se preocupe, tiene que estar tranquilo, si no su estado empeorara y ni con el tratamiento mejorara...-dijo el doctor tristemente  
  
-esta bien...-dijo fríamente y se levanto dispuesto a irse pero una mano jalándolo del brazo lo detuvo  
  
-escuche.... va a ver que haremos que se ponga bien.... es cuestión de tiempo.... haré lo posible por que se cure.....-dijo el doctor para después soltarlo  
  
-ya me lo voy a llevar de aquí.... Llevare a Shu al automóvil...., ahorita regresare por lo del tratamiento....-dijo saliendo del consultorio necesitaba salir de ahí o las lagrimas lo traicionarían  
  
"Shu.... Como puedo hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mi.... Me tienes miedo eso lo note hace poco... pero yo jamás volvería hacerte daño.... Mi niño....."Yuki estaba fuera del consultorio y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, para después limpiarlas rápidamente y volver a poner sus ojos fríos y dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño  
  
Shuichi se había quedado dormido y Hiro lo tenia recargado en su regazo y le estaba acariciando el cabello cuando entro Yuki  
  
-......-Yuki se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta viendo a su pelirrosa dormir  
  
-que te dijo el doctor....el esta bien verdad?....-pregunto Hiro sin moverse mucho y viendo fijamente los ojos de Yuki, vio algo que no pensó ver, acaso Yuki estaba asustado?...  
  
-no... no esta bien...-dijo secamente acercándose a su koi para levantarlo con cuidado y sacarlo de ese hospital....  
  
-como que no esta bien!?!?!?....-dijo Hiro levantándose de la cama para encarar a Yuki  
  
-luego hablamos.... Llevare a Shuichi al automóvil, hablamos en mi casa.... quiero que te quedes con Shuichi en el automóvil....-dijo Yuki viéndolo fríamente  
  
-esta bien..... Pero a donde iras?...-dijo cuando llegaron al automóvil y acomodaron a Shu en el asiento del copiloto  
  
-iré por unas cosas.... Cuídalo...-agrego en un susurro que Hiro alcanzo a escuchar, y desapareció del estacionamiento del hospital  
  
"Que es lo que pasa??, no entiendo nada, cada vez entiendo menos a Yuki, pero se ve que esta preocupado... espero que no tengas nada grave...." Pensó Hiro, para luego ver el rostro tranquilo de Shuichi, se veía tranquilo, con sus ojitos cerrados, y su respiración tranquila, todo parecía normal, quien iba a pensar que casi muere...  
  
Ya se encontraban en la casa de Yuki, Yuki había llevado a su pequeño a la habitación para acostarlo en la cama y darle un beso en la frente...., Hiro se encontraba en la sala, y el se dirigió para haya  
  
-muy bien.... Ahora si que te dijo el doctor?...-dijo Hiro de manera fría con una taza de café en las manos y dándole pequeños sorbos, cuando vio a Yuki sentarse en uno de los sillones que tenia  
  
Yuki le contó lo que le dijo el doctor y también que se lo iba a llevar a una cabaña que tenia en el bosque para que estuviera tranquilo....  
  
-......-Hiro se quedo paralizado no esperaba algo así.... Por dios Shuichi estaba bien antes de que se peleara con el escritor, Shuichi estaba bien...-todo es tu culpa!!!!!!!!- no aguanto mas y exploto dándole un golpe en la cara a Yuki  
  
-....no grites...-dijo de manera calmada a pesar que un hilo de sangre salía de su labio roto  
  
-yo... lo siento....-dijo Hiro bajando la cabeza, Yuki le acababa de decir que Shuichi tenia que estar tranquilo, y el gritando y golpeando al escritor  
  
-mañana nos iremos....-dijo Yuki fríamente limpiándose el hilo de sangre  
  
-si.... Cuídalo por favor... el te ama... por dio cuídalo... has que se ponga bien.... Te lo suplico.....-dijo Hiro con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-claro que lo cuidare..... regresaremos en un mes.... el estará bien para entonces....-dijo Yuki levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación para estar con Shu, dejando a Hiro solo en la sala  
  
-eso espero....-y salio de la casa de Yuki para dirigirse a la suya  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos lentamente y perezosamente para darse cuenta que ya era de noche, volteo y a su lado estaba Yuki dormido, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, y le dio un beso a Yuki para después susurrarle en el oído unas palabras que solamente estaban reservadas para el, unas palabras que nunca había dicho en ingles  
  
-i love you.....- y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki para después abrazarlo y entrelazar sus piernas, si alguna vez tubo miedo de que le volviera hacer daño, ya no lo tenia, ahora se sentía feliz por estar a su lado  
  
"que tonto al creer que podrías volver a hacerme daño, te amo y se que tu también a mi porque ya me lo dijiste... pero quisiera volver a oírlo para creer en esas palabras........" pensó Shuichi cerrando sus ojos....  
  
-yo te amo mas...-dijo Yuki besando la cabeza de su pelirrosa y quedándose dormido de nuevo, ese día fue un día muy pesado, y mañana tenia que ir a su cabaña, lo único que lo hacia feliz era estar todo un mes con su pequeño, cuando Shu escucho de nuevo esas palabras, se puso feliz, su sonrisa volvió a ser la de antes y se quedo profundamente dormido  
  
Bueno pues la verdad espero que les haya gustado la continuación, si no pues me avisan, si tienen dudas o comentarios con gusto los aceptare, con que no sean virus xD  
  
Ahora si a los agradecimientos  
  
Marina ): como ves el capitulo anterior no era el final xD, bueno con respecto a que no me dejaste review en un capitulo no importa, no te preocupes, pero espero que en este capitulo si me dejes review y espero que te guste, bueno lamento que mi fic haya sido tan violento pero así me salio, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, mil gracias, cuídate y deja review xD  
  
Perla almogabar: me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste, también me da gusto que creas que soy una excelente escritora me subes el animo, mil gracias por todo, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y actualiza pronto tu fic, cuídate y deja review  
  
kiarafujimuya (kiarafujimuyayahoo.es): perdón por hacerle tanto daño a tu bola de pelos rosa, pero Shuichi es MIO!, jaja espero que te haya gustado mi continuación, cuídate y deja review xD  
  
NaruHaoToboe: hola Toboe que bien que te este encantando mi fic, espero que siga siendo así, gracias por decir que escribo bien y por dejarme review, y que bueno que ya bajaste las canciones, cuídate mucho y deja review  
  
Amai Shirabe: Hola amiga, que bueno que me eches porras, perdóname por la tardanza pero ya sabes bloque mental, y pues ya ves me tarde mucho en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado mi continuación, y espero que pronto actualices tu fic, actualicé hoy porque te lo prometí y ya ves cumplo mis promesas, cuídate y déjame review xD  
  
nat-chan07: que bueno que te gustara mucho mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por dejarme review y espero que en este capitulo también me dejes, lamento haber enfermado a Shuichi, pero ya ves ahora no es de leucemia porque la leucemia te mata y yo no quiero matar a mi Shu, bueno quien sabe, jaja, espero que me dejes review, cuídate y lamento la tardanza  
  
usagi-hk: que bueno que te encante mi fic, mil gracias, espero que también te guste este capitulo, y si Yuki tiene que cuidar y mimar a mi niño porque el no se merece malos tratos, deja review y cuídate mucho  
  
Bueno pues muchas gracias a la personas que leen mi fic me ponen muy feliz, espero que dejen opinión, cuídense y mil gracias.  
  
Lamento que sea tan cortito pero me están sacando de la computadora porque esta lloviendo muy fuerte y se puede ir la luz, como me paso hace ratito jeje 


	6. El perdon

Hola!!!!!

Bueno pues aquí esta mi continuación, espero que les guste

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon..............

Ya saben Gravitation no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes........

Ahora si a los agradecimientos:

Marina: jeje no te preocupes, no pasa nada, jeje aparte ya me dejaste review, thanx, jeje me encanta que pienses eso, y si siempre me acuerdo de ti jeje, y te tardas mas porque los estoy haciendo mas largos de hecho este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho así que espero que te guste, cuídate mucho, y déjame review, byes, por cierto este fic no iba a ser largo pero ya vez jejeje

Perla almogabar: gracias por lo de que soy una excelente escritora, tú me levantas mucho el ánimo, espero que te guste mi continuación, me da gusto que todos los capítulos te hayan gustado espero que siga siendo así, cuídate y deja review xD

night-huntress21: jejeje, no importa que se te salga lo Shuichi ni lo Ryuichi, me da gusto lo que dijiste, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, cuídate y deja review

NaruHaoToboe: Hola Toboe yo he estado muy bien y tu?, espero que te guste mi continuación y me da gusto haberte dejado picada, jeje espero que te guste, cuídate y deja review

Amai Shirabe: Hola amiga, aquí esta mí continuación espero que sea de tu agrado, espero que te guste y actualiza pronto tú, ya vez yo no me tarde tanto, este capitulo es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida así que espero que te guste, cuídate y deja review, xD bye y gracias

Capitulo 6

El perdón

A la mañana siguiente se despertó por los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara, se desperezo un poco y abrió los ojos totalmente asustado por despertarse en un lugar que no era su casa y que no conocía, al parecer era una cabaña, pero de todos modos se asusto y se levanto lentamente para ver donde se encontraba, olía a comida a si que se dirigió a donde venia el olor y llego a la pequeña cocina que había, vio a Yuki cocinando algo y vio dos platos en la mesa con lo que parecía ser el desayuno

-hasta que despertaste...-le dijo Yuki dedicándole una sonrisa sincera

-en donde estamos?.....-pregunto Shuichi sin levantar la vista de los platos que había en la mesa

-en mi cabaña, estamos en el bosque....siéntate ya termine de hacer el desayuno-dijo terminando de poner lo que había cocinado en los platos, después agarro unos vasos con jugo de naranja y los puso en la mesa junto a los platos

-.......yuki....- dijo Shuichi levantando la vista y viendo directamente a los ojos miel de su escritor

-si?-Yuki se extraño, por lo normal Shuichi hubiera hecho un desastre de lo emocionado que estaba, o le hubiera abrazado y tumbado al piso por perder el equilibrio, pero por que no lo hizo?

-.......-shuichi de pronto se derrumbo en el piso, pero antes de caer totalmente al piso Yuki lo detuvo en sus brazos

-Shuichi que tienes?...estas bien?....-realmente estaba asustado su niño no era así, su niño ya no tenia ese brillo en los ojos, ahora estaban apagados, en la noche le había dicho que lo amaba, pero era verdad, desde que regresaron a casa lo había notado extraño, simplemente Shuichi se la pasaba dormido y eso lo tenia preocupado

-si.....solo me mareé.....de seguro porque no he comido nada desde que estaba en el hospital, emmm desde cuando estamos aquí?...-dijo Shuichi sonriendo y levantándose para sentarse a desayunar

-baka...-susurro Yuki con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios-desde la madrugada, no te quise despertar- y el también se sentó enseguida de Shu para desayunar

El desayuno lo pasaron en silencio, no hablaron para nada ninguno de los dos, Yuki mientras comía veía a Shuichi, se notaba que Shuichi estaba triste y sumido en sus pensamientos" cómo quisiera poder leer tus pensamientos, para saber que es lo que estas pensando en este momento, de seguro todavía no me perdonas lo que hice, lo siento..."pensó Yuki bajando la mirada triste a su plato

-ya no tengo hambre....-dijo Shu levantándose dispuesto a irse cuando sintió que Yuki lo tomo de la muñeca

-te acabas la comida, tienes que comer y dejaste casi todo lo que te serví...-dijo Yuki soltándolo y volviéndolo a sentar

-no quiero!!!!...-dijo Shu en voz más alta, casi gritando

-no te pregunte si querías, ahora come-dijo Yuki sin perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-y si no como que?..., me vas a volver a golpear o tal vez quieras volver a violarme...-rápidamente se tapo la boca con una mano, en verdad le había dolido lo que le hizo Yuki, pero el ya lo había perdonado y no quiso decir eso simplemente lo dijo sin pensar

-........-yuki nada mas abrió los ojos en sorpresa por unos segundos y después su mirada se hizo mas fría de lo que era antes-yo tampoco tengo hambre.....-se levanto y nada mas se escucho el portazo de la puerta principal cuando salio

"lo siento.....Yuki no quise decir eso, soy un baka siempre arruino todo...." unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Shuichi y después empezó a sollozar en silencio "perdóname...., tu te estas comportando amable conmigo y yo...lo siento....." ya no aguanto mas y se soltó llorando

Yuki salio de la cabaña y se dirigió a una laguna que estaba cerca de la cabaña, lo único que quería en ese momento era pensar, y estar solo un rato, saco la cajetilla de sus cigarros y se puso uno en la boca, el sabia que no se debía de fumar en el bosque, pero necesitaba tranquilizarse y era el único modo de lograrlo así que lo prendió

"sabia que todavía no me perdonabas...., me dolió lo que me acabas de decir, se que no me vas a perdonar nunca, mi pequeño ángel como te he hecho sufrir, no se que hacer para que olvides lo que hice, yo jamás había tomado tanto...., a mi no me hace daño tomar tanto..., no entiendo que paso...." pensó Yuki y se sentó cerca de el agua de la laguna "quisiera que me perdonaras, no se que me pasa yo no soy así, pero...., me duele que estés así conmigo...., me duele mucho..."

-Shuichi....-susurro a la nada

Ya se había hecho de noche y Yuki todavía no volvía, no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento, no se podía tranquilizar y le dolía mucho la cabeza y también el abdomen, estaba sentado en la esquina de la cocina con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho y su cabeza entre ellas

-me me sie...nto mal-dijo entrecortadamente por estar llorando, se levanto tambaleándose de donde estaba, y cuando iba a salir de la cocina le dolió mas fuerte la cabeza sentía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, agarro con sus manos fuertemente su cabeza

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-un grito de dolor salio de sus labios, seguidos de muchos mas, ahora sus lagrimas también eran de dolor y sintió una punzada en el abdomen, era como si le estuvieran encajando un cuchillo, dejo una mano en su cabeza y la otra la puso donde sintió el dolor en el abdomen

Yuki se había quedado dormido en donde estaba cuando escucho los gritos de Shuichi, se levanto y corriendo llego a la cabaña, entro rápidamente y lo encontró en la cocina con una mano en su cabeza y otra en el abdomen, escucho su respiración muy agitada y se acerco a el cuando vio que estaba apunto de desvanecerse

-Shuichi!!!-lo agarro de los hombros y lo zarandeo un poco

-me due...le.... mu....cho....-dijo Shu entrecortadamente y entrecerrando los ojos

-tranquilo....-lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y rápidamente fue por las medicinas que le dio el doctor, se le había olvidado que se las debía de haber tomado cinco veces en el día y no se las había tomado ninguna vez

-aah....aahh...-Shuichi se seguía quejando del dolor, era un dolor insoportable

-tomate esto... con esto te vas a sentir mejor...-y le dio las pastillas, con mucho cuidado hizo que se las tomara una por una, "todo es mi culpa... tu tenias que estar tranquilo...maldición... por favor que te sirva la medicina..."rogó Yuki en sus pensamientos y cuando termino de darle la medicina lo abrazo a su cuerpo, tenia mucho miedo de perderlo, Shuichi estaba temblando, así estuvieron hasta que sintió que Shuichi dejo de temblar, y un suspiro de alivio salio de sus labios

Shuichi empezó a sentirse mas cansado, pero el dolor estaba pasando, el no quería dormirse quería hablar con Yuki, quería pedirle perdón, pero sus fuerzas se estaban escapando de el

-Yu...ki....-susurro débilmente, levantando la cabeza del pecho del escritor para verlo a los ojos

-shhhh... no hables descansa...-dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios y lo abrazo mas fuerte y sintió como el cuerpo de Shuichi se relajaba en sus brazos, y como su respiración se normalizaba, y supo que se había quedado dormido

-mi niño...-susurro Yuki acariciándole el cabello a su pelirrosa y quedándose dormido el también

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Yuki, le dolía la espalda por la posición en la que había dormido, no se movió mucho porque todavía tenia a Shuichi en sus brazos con su cabecita en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de el, se le quedo viendo por mientras dormía hasta que vio que empezó a despertarse

-yuki...-susurro Shuichi al levantar su cabeza y ver que Yuki lo veía a los te sientes?.....-pregunto viéndolo fríamente

-bien.......-Shuichi bajo la vista tristemente, le dolió la mirada fría que le dirigió Yuki

-......levántate....-le dijo de nuevo fríamente tratando de levantarse el pero sintió que Shu lo abrazo fuertemente y sintió que algo mojaba la camisa que traía puesta

-Yu...ki perdóname....yo no qui....se decir eso.... Per...do...name.... Yo te amo... lo siento, no importa lo que paso, pero es que yo.... lo siento....-y no pudo evitar sollozar en el pecho de Yuki, tenia la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Yuki

-mírame...-dijo Yuki pero Shu se aferro mas al abrazo y no levanto la vista, así que puso una mano en el mentón de Shu y le levanto la carita, vio los ojos violetas repletos de lagrimas y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro porque los ojitos de su baka ya no se veían vacíos –yo no tengo nada que perdonarte....., el que te hizo daño soy yo, así que el que tiene que disculpase soy yo....-dijo Yuki dándole un beso en los labios a Shu

-te amo....-dijo Shu cuando se separaron por falta de aire

-yo también.....-últimamente se la llevaba diciéndole eso pero si era el único modo en que se pusiera feliz el lo seguiría diciendo, una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de su pequeño y eso hizo que el se pusiera feliz

-gracias.....-dijo Shu abrazándolo de nuevo

-baka.....-dijo Yuki volteándose para que Shu no viera sus mejillas sonrosadas, el sabia que le dio las gracias por decirle que lo amaba

Yuki voltio y le levanto de nuevo la cara a Shu para besarlo de nuevo, un gemido escapo de los labios de Shu, y el lo tomo como un permiso para explorar la boca de su pelirrosa, después de que se besaron empezó a besar la comisura de los labios de Shu, luego beso sus mejillas para pasar a besar su nariz y después sus ojos que estaban cerrados, después beso su frente y su cabello y después volvió a besar la boca de su pequeño y se sintió feliz al sentir que el correspondía al beso, de la boca de Shuichi escapaban gemidos de placer, se sentía tan bien estar así con su Yuki

Después de que se separaron del beso levanto a Shuichi y lo llevo al cuarto de la cabaña y lo acostó suavemente en la cama, Shuichi se sintió un poco nervioso pero no le dio importancia, estaba con su escritor que era lo que importaba, Yuki empezó a besar su cuello y fue bajando hasta donde terminaba su cuello y empezó a subir de nuevo, con una de sus manos le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa que Shuichi llevaba puesta y con la otra acariciaba los cabellos de el, por otra parte Shuichi estaba acariciando la espalda de Yuki y también le quito la camisa que el llevaba puesta y vio su carita sonrojada eso le encantaba que siempre se sonrojara

-mmmm....-un gemido mas fuerte escapo de sus labios al sentir a Yuki acariciar su pecho

Yuki empezó a volver a besar el cuello de Shu y fue bajando hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas y empezó a besarla y chuparla hasta que se endureció y también hizo lo mismo con la otra tetilla, después bajo hasta su ombligo besando cada parte por la cual pasaba, chupo su ombligo y de la boca de Shu escaparon mas gemidos así que prosiguió con lo que hacia, con una de sus manos empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Shu y con la otra trataba de deshacerse de su ropa el también, Shuichi se sentía muy bien así con Yuki, y escapo un gemido de sus labios cuando sintió que Yuki rozaba su erección con sus manos, Yuki ya le había quitado el pantalón y se había quitado el suyo, le quito los bóxer a Shu lentamente, cada parte que descubría era besada por sus labios, lo único que no beso fueron sus partes intimas, beso y chupo sus muslos y sus rodillas y sus pies, cuando quedaron los dos desnudos volvió a besar a Shuichi en los labios y este le correspondió el beso, Shuichi gimió fuertemente al sentir la mano de su koi en su miembro erecto, estaba muy excitado y quería sentir mas, Yuki sonrió al oír a Shu gemir, así que después de volverlo a besar bajo a su miembro, primero beso su miembro en la punta y después lo empezó a lamer

-yuki....-gimió Shuichi agarrando la cabeza de Yuki y empujándola a su miembro

Yuki sonrió y aceptando lo que quería Shu metió en su boca su miembro y empezó a lamerlo y succionarlo, masturbándolo

-aaahh...., yuki ya no puedo mas......-gimió Shu tratando de apartar a Yuki de su miembro pero el al parecer no quería, y un gemido fuerte escapo de los labios de Shu al explotar su semen en la boca del escritor

-eres delicioso....-dijo Yuki después de haberse tomado todo el semen de Shu y lamiendo lo que había escurrido de las comisuras de sus labios

-te ammmmm..-Shuichi fue interrumpido por los labios de su koi sobre los suyos

-yo mas...-dijo Yuki cuando se separaron y se acostó a un lado de Shu

-mmm... no vas a continuar?...-pregunto Shuichi todo rojo

-no......, no quiero lastimarte...-fue su respuesta y atrajo hacia el a Shu y lo abrazo

-pero...yo quiero que continúes....no me vas a lastimar...-dijo Shu sonrojado pero viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-estas seguro?...-pregunto Yuki levantando una ceja

-si....-dijo Shuichi "quiero demostrarte que confió en ti y que te amo" pensó Shuichi

-esta bien...-dijo Yuki volviéndolo a besar en los labios y acariciándolo, y volvió a sentir como el miembro de Shu volvía a despertarse, y también el suyo se despertó con solo escuchar los gemidos de Shuichi

Lo besaba y acariciaba mientras buscaba con su mano su entrada cuando la encontró dejo de besarlo para verlo a los ojos y ver como este asentía y sonreía

-abre la boca....-le dijo y cuando lo hizo metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de su pequeño ángel cuando los sintió lo bastante húmedos los saco

lo empezó a besar de nuevo y con uno de los dedos que ya estaban lubricados con la saliva de Shu lo metió lentamente en su entrada, de los labios de Shu salio un gemido que fue por dolor pero trato de disimularlo, sintió como ese dedo lo acariciaba y puso sus piernas en los hombros de Yuki para que tuviera mas espacio, este sonrió y metió con mucho cuidado el otro dedo para no dañarlo, cuando sintió que Shuichi se relajaba empezó a moverlos para hacer espacio y poder meter su miembro

-mmmmm...-ahora Shuichi solamente gemía de placer ya no sentía dolor, estaba totalmente sonrojado y con los ojitos entrecerrados

Yuki saco sus dedos de Shu y se acomodo para poder entrar en el, levanto mas las piernas de Shu y levanto sus caderas un poco para poder poner su miembro a la altura de Shu, lentamente metió la punta de su miembro y sintió como Shuichi se tensaba y empezaba a temblar ligeramente, así que se detuvo

-quieres que me detenga?...-pregunto Yuki con su respiración acelerada y viendo a Shu sonrojado y con lagrimas en los ojos

-n....o....no sigue....-dijo entrecortadamente también porque su respiración era muy acelerada

-seguro?...-pregunto Yuki preocupado

-si...-y le dedico una sonrisa, el dolor ya se había ido

Yuki cuando vio que se había relajado entro lentamente en el hasta estar completamente dentro, Shuichi gimió fuertemente y un grito de dolor salio de sus labios, Yuki se espero hasta que se acostumbrara a la invasión así que lo empezó a besar para tranquilizarlo, cuando sintió que se tranquilizo empezó a moverse dentro de el primero lentamente y después rápidamente, lo besaba y lo masturbaba a la vez que lo embestía, Shuichi gemía de placer, no sentía dolor y se sentía feliz, llegaron al clímax los dos a la vez y Yuki salio de el con mucho cuidado se acostó a su lado y Shuichi lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Yuki, este rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de su baka, así estuvieron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron

-estas bien?...-pregunto Yuki levantándole la cara a Shu y volviéndolo a besar

-mejor que nunca......-dijo Shu y después bostezo

-me alegro...-le dedico una mirada calida que a Shu le encanto, Yuki se portaba muy lindo con el, estaba feliz por fin se sentía feliz, por fin sentía que Yuki lo amaba

-ai shiteru.......-dijo Shu recargándose en el pecho de Yuki cerrando los ojos

-ai shiteru mo....-dijo Yuki sonriendo

-es de día....-dijo Shu bostezando de nuevo

-no importa duérmete....., debes descansar...-dijo Yuki

-porque?....-pregunto Shuichi mas dormido que despierto

-porque si.... Cuando despiertes debes de tomar la medicina para que ya no te sientas mal....entendido?....-dijo Yuki viendo que su pelirrosa estaba mas dormido que despierto

-aja....-contesto Shu..-......te amo.......-y se quedo profundamente dormido

-yo mas mi ángel.....-contesto Yuki "últimamente he dicho mucho que te amo, pero no importa si te hace feliz te diré siempre esas palabras que a ti te encanta escuchar, mi pequeño ángel..." y con esos pensamientos el también se quedo dormido

En otro lado se encontraban dos hombres platicando uno de ellos hablando por teléfono

-están en el bosque en una cabaña cerca de una laguna.......-dijo el que hablaba por teléfono

-................-

-si no se preocupe yo me encargo....-

-.....................-

-no se preocupe si los separamos una vez lo volveremos a hacer pero esta vez definitivamente.......-

-..................-

-si adiós....-y el hombre colgó

Continuara........................

Bueno la verdad es que el lemon no me salio como quisiera que me hubiera salido pero yo no se hacer lemon así que así lo dejare, si se fijan este es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho así que espero que perdonen mi tardanza, aunque no me tarde tanto xD, aparte ese fue mi método para reconciliarlos jeje, no revise este capitulo así que si tiene algunas fallas lo siento.....

Espero que les haya gustado mi continuación si tienen dudas o algo pues ya saben déjenme sus comentarios

Déjenme review please.......................

Si necesitan algo mi mail es 


	7. Problemas

Hola!!!!!!!

Bueno por fin actualice, lamento la tardanza, lo siento en verdad

Bueno ya saben gravitación no me pertenece ni sus personajes,,,,,,,,

Gracias perla por ayudarme

Los agradecimientos:

Marina: Hola!!!!, siento haberme retrasado en actualizar, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, y gracias por decirme de ai shiteru mo, claro que lo utilice si tu me lo dijiste xD, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, y que no te decepcione, déjame rebién, cuídate mucho

Amai Shirabe: jeje, espero que te guste mi continuación, y espero que tu actualices pronto que me muero por leer el epilogo de tu fic, cuídate mucho y déjame rebién, gracias por leer mi fic

NaruHaoToboe: hola Toboe, espero que mi fic te siga gustando, amenito la tardanza, cuídate mucho y déjame rebién onegai

Cerdo volador: espero que mi continuación te guste, cuídate, y déjame rebién please

Pilikita y Kororito: que bueno que mi fic fuera el primero que leyeras me da gusto, espero que leas la continuación y que te guste, cuídate y déjame rebién please

Perla almogabar: espero que te guste lo que escribí y mil gracias por tu ayuda, y gracias por dejarme review

Lamento que los agradecimientos sean tan cortos, jeje

Capitulo 7

Problemas.......

La noche estaba hermosa, la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas iluminando el rostro de los que dormían en esa cama, los dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Yuki estaba feliz, a pesar de que el no era de palabras y que no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos y menos decirlos, había hecho muy feliz a Shuichi con solamente decirle que lo amaba, eso significaba mucho para Shuichi porque el a veces no sabia si lo amaba o solamente lo usaba, pero desde que Yuki empezó a decirle que lo amaba se ponía muy feliz, el nunca quiso obligarlo a que se lo dijera, solamente quería que le demostrara que en realidad no era una molestia para el, que en realidad lo quería

Shuichi empezó a temblar levemente, todavía se encontraba dormido, no se había tomado las medicinas por esa razón su cuerpecito estaba temblando, Shuichi se despertó y se quito de los brazos protectores de su escritor, se puso una camisa de Yuki para dirigirse a tomar un vaso con agua, sentía la garganta seca, y se sentía muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido todo el día

-ya es de noche.......-susurro débilmente viendo la luna, volteo a ver a su escritor el cual seguía dormido y unas lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir de su rostro

-gracias......-dijo Shuichi limpiándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina de la cabaña

Al salir de la habitación un fuerte mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se sostuviera de la pared, pasaron unos minutos que perecían eternos y el mareo no se iba, empezó a temblar de nuevo pero esta vez mas, todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza empezo a dolerle a tal grado que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos violetas

Yuki despertó al no sentir el calor de su koibito, y rápidamente se levanto de la cama al ver que ya era de noche, se puso sus pantalones lo mas rápido que pudo "maldición, se me paso el tiempo muy rápido, por favor que Shuichi este bien, por favor, maldita enfermedad!!!" pensaba el escritor, al salir de la habitación vio recargado en la pared a Shuichi, tenia una de sus manos en la cabeza y con la otra se detenía de la pared, se acerco a el y pudo escuchar los sollozos de Shuichi, y como trataba de no caerse

-Shu.....estas bien?...-pregunto lo mas tranquilo que pudo para no asustar a Shuichi, el no sabia nada de la enfermedad que tenia, tampoco sabia que tenia anemia, y no quería que se enterara porque no quería que creyera que por eso lo cuidaba y le decía que lo quería

-me siento mal....todo da vueltas...que me esta pasando Yuki?.....-pregunto débilmente Shuichi

-no.....no te preocupes, solo estas débil....-dijo abrazándolo, al abrazarlo pudo notar como temblaba "por dios no otra vez...."

-Yu...ki-y se desvaneció en sus brazos

Yuki rápidamente lo cargo y lo deposito en su cama, le toco la frente y comprobó para su desgracia que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, fue por un recipiente con agua fría y un trapo, metió el trapo en el agua y se lo puso en la frente, fue por las medicinas que debía de tomar e hizo que se despertara para que se las pudiera pasar

-toma mi esto te sentirás mejor....-dijo poniéndole una pastilla en la boca y dándole un poco de agua para pasarla, lo mismo hizo con cada una de las pastillas, cuando se tomo todas, Shuichi se quedo dormido, Yuki se quedo a su lado cuidándolo hasta que le bajo la fiebre y su respiración se normalizo, a las 5 de la mañana Shuichi dormía tranquilamente por fin

A las 6 se despertó sin dolor de cabeza, por fin se sentia bien

-Yuki......-susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a Yuki dormido en una posicion muy incomoda en una silla al lado de la cama con una de sus manos entrelazada a la de el

Se levanto un poco aturdido por haber dormido prácticamente un día entero y todavía con la mano entrelazada con la de su koi se acerco a sus labios y deposito un beso, cual fue su sorpresa al sentir que le correspondían, el creía que estaba dormido, a lo mejor el beso lo despertó

-te amo......-dijo Shuichi al separarse, estaba sonrojado

-yo también.......-dijo Yuki sonriendo sinceramente al ver el sonrojo en su pequeño

-tengo hambre.....-dijo Shuichi tocándose el estomago y sonriendo

-que bueno....vamos te preparare algo de desayunar.....-

-primero me quiero dar un baño.....-dijo Shuichi al ver que seguía con la camisa del escritor puesta

-esta bien......-dijo Yuki levantándose, deposito un beso en los labios de Shuichi y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno mientras Shuichi se bañaba

En otro lugar cerca de la cabaña se encontraban dos hombres, uno de ellos era alto y musculoso, tenia el cabello de color negro y los ojos azules, el otro era un poco mas alto y tenia los ojos de color verde y el cabello de color castaño, no era tan musculoso pero se notaba que era fuerte, se encontraban hablando con su jefa, ella tenia el cabello largo hasta mas debajo de las rodillas de color rojo, sus ojos de color azul, era un poco mas baja que los dos hombres, el hombre de cabello negro es de 26 años y su nombre es Kein, el otro hombre se llama Ryany tiene 25 años, y la mujer de nombre Ayumi tiene 22 años

-muy bien, ya saben que hacer y mas les vale que esta vez hagan bien su trabajo que para eso les pago-dijo Ayumí a los dos hombres

-si, no se preocupe, ya le dije que nosotros nos encargamos de eso, ya tenemos todo planeado-contesto Kein

-muy bien pues andando....-dijo Ayumi apuntando a la puerta parq EU se fueran y cumplieran con su trabajo

"muy bien Eiri por fin serás mío, si no estuviera el estorbo que tienes de amante ya te hubiera conquistado, seré tu editora en la novela que escribiste pero eso no impide que te ame, al contrario te amo mas...." pensó Ayumi, mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios

Shuichi ya se había bañado y también ya había desayunado no se había comido todo porque se le había quitado el apetito, también ya se había tomado las pastillas que le daba Yuki, Yuki se encontraba vistiéndose pues el acababa de terminar de bañarse, cuando termino de vestirse salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña, tenia que ir por algunas cosas a la ciudad

-Shuichi......-susurro al verlo sentado en los escalones de la cabaña viendo a donde estaba la laguna fijamente

-Shuichi-hablo mas fuerte para que lo escuchara y no resulto se acerco a el y lo movio un poco-que te pasa?...-pregunto al ver que por fin lo volteaba a ver

-no es nada.... Solamente es que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo, es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar, jamás pensé que me pudieras traer a un lugar tan hermoso...-dijo Shuichi

El lugar donde estaban estaba apartado de todo, de la ciudad, del ruido, de todo, la cabaña estaba en un bosque, los árboles grandes y verdes eran hermosos. La laguna era hermosa y la pequeña cascada que tenia hacia que se viera mucho mas hermosa, las montañas que estaban cerca eran hermosas también todo era hermoso

-no digas tonterías....esto no es un sueño, no se si te lo había dicho o no pero vamos a estar aquí un mes, así que disfrútalo mi pequeño ángel....-se acerco a sus labios y los beso tiernamente -te amo....-dijo Yuki después del beso

-yo mas....-dijo Shuichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -a donde vas?- pregunto al verlo con las llaves del automóvil

-a la ciudad por mas medicinas tuyas y también por comida...-dijo Yuki listo para irse

-yo voy contigo-dijo Shuichi levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado

-no...prefiero que te quedes a descansar, ahorita regreso, no me tardare....-le dio un beso de despedida, se subió en su automóvil y partió a la ciudad

Shuichi entro a la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de si, lo que no sabia es que dos personas lo habían estado espiando, y en cuanto se marcho el escritor podrian hacer lo que les ordenaron

Shuichi se acostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, se encontraba un poco cansado, esas medicinas lo hacían dormir, los hombres entraron en la cabaña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, al no ver al pelirrosa revisaron toda la cabaña, y lo encontraron en una habitación profundamente dormido, de los labios de Shuichi salió el nombre de su escritor y en los labios de Ryan y de Kein se dibujo una sonrisa, se acercaron a el y dándole un golpe en el estomago hicieron que despertara de golpe

Al despertar se agarro el abdomen, le dolía mucho, cuando abrió bien los ojos vio a dos hombres parados enfrente de el, quiso gritar pero uno de ellos le tapo la boca

-mira niño bonito, mas te vale que hagas lo que te decimos si no quieres que tu noviecito sufra las consecuencias- dijo Kein acariciando su cuello

-.........-Shuichi estaba sorprendido ¿de donde habían salido esos hombres y que querían?, eran las preguntas que se hacia mentalmente Shuichi

-si no quieres que matemos al escritor que tienes por novio mas te vale que en este mismo momento, en cuanto regrese le digas que lo vas a dejar para siempre, o si no...-dijo Ryan sacando un arma -le dispararemos en la cabeza para que muera instantáneamente..., pero antes de matarlo los violaríamos a ambos-añadió con una mirada llena de lujuria

El sonido de un automóvil se escucho, eso significaba que Yuki ya había vuelto, Shuichi rogaba por que no entrara, no quería que lo dañaran, no lo soportaría

-entendiste?, o lo matamos, tu decides.....-dijo Kein, que era el que tenia tapada la boca de Shuichi, lo soltó y Shuichi se le quedo viendo a los ojos

-......si......-lo dijo en un susurro

-esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí, si no cumples ya sabes lo que va a pasar....-dijo Ryan sonriendo

Shuichi se dirigió a la puerta a esperar a que Yuki entrara, cuando vio que entraba con comida y unas bolsas mas, trato de verlo fríamente, y si logro que su mirada se pusiera así, Yuki entro y puso todo en el pequeño comedor, se dirigió a donde estaba Shuichi y trato de besarlo pero este volteo la cara

-que te pasa?...-pregunto Yuki extrañado

-yo...necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante....-dijo Shuichi levantando la vista y viendo fijamente a Yuki

-de que cosa?......-pregunto Yuki aun mas extrañado por la actitud de Shuichi

-yo....lo he estado pensando y ya no te amo....., yo ya me canse de estar contigo....-dijo Shuichi tratando de sonar convencido con sus propias palabras, le dolía decir eso porque no era verdad, mas que nunca deseaba estar con el

-no.....no te creo...-dijo Yuki acercándose a Shuichi pero este retrocedió

-pues créeme, crees que te he perdonado lo que me hiciste?, crees que te he perdonado que me violaras!!!!?, ya no te amo entiéndelo-grito Shuichi, por dentro se estaba rompiendo su corazón

-......................-Yuki no dijo nada, simplemente su mirada se volvió a poner fría, mas fría de lo que siempre había sido, y controlándose de no decir nada, salió de la cabaña dando un portazo, mientras se alejaba de la cabaña una lagrima escapo de sus ojos

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña, Shuichi se derrumbo en el piso llorando, los hombres salieron de su escondite y levantaron a Shuichi de la camisa que traía puesta

-ahora vete....-dijo kein soltándolo

-........-Shuichi se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación agarro un cuaderno y escribió una nota para Yuki, la dejo en el comedor junto con las llaves de la casa donde Vivian en la ciudad y salió de la cabaña

Yuki estaba triste, decepcionado, no creía lo que le dijo Shuichi, le había dolido que le volviera a recordar lo que le hizo, el sabia que había hecho mal pero el se había arrepentido, de repente te acordó que Shuichi debía estar tranquilo, que su enfermedad podría empeorar, que tenia que tomarse las medicinas, se dirigió de nuevo a la cabaña y la encontró vacía, lo busco en todas partes, en el baño, el la habitación, en la cocina, no había rastro de el, lo único que había era una nota y las llaves de la casa

Agarro la nota y la leyó en voz alta

"Yuki, te dejo las llaves de la casa, lamento mucho las molestias que te di, pasare a recoger mis cosas después, se despide Shuichi Shindou"

Enojado rompió la nota en muchos pedazos, agarro todo lo que había en el comedor que hacia poco había comprado y lo tiro al piso, al caer todo vio y después agarro una pequeña caja que era un regalo para Shuchi,.........

Muy bien, he aquí el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, se que no tengo excusa, pero entiéndanme la inspiración me abandona a veces y cuando me llega es un poco inoportuna, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no me quieran matar por volver a separarlos...

Dejen reviews........

Dewa matta............


	8. Realidad

Hola!!!!

Lamento la tardanza jeje, ya se no tengo excusas, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir porque me dejan mucha tarea, disculpen la tardanza

Ya saben Gravitation no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.............

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Perla almogabar: hola amiga, mil gracias por ayudarme, espero que te guste como lo deje, me gusto mucho el cambio que le hiciste al fic que me mandaste, espero que te guste como quedo este capitulo, cuídate mucho, ya sabes deja review jeje, nos vemos en el msn xD

Cerdo Volador: Hola!!!, lamento mucho la tardanza, jeje, espero que te guste este capitulo, si no ya sabes me dices, cuídate mucho y déjame review please

Amai Shirabe: Hola amiga!, lamento la tardanza ya se que me tardo mucho pero trato de hacer los capítulos lo mejor que puedo, espero que te guste mi continuación, me encanta tu fic y lo sabes espero que pronto escribas la continuación, cuídate mucho, y déjame review please, Dewa matta

Marina: Hola, jeje lamento separarlos jeje, amiga espero que te guste la continuación, ya que la escribí sintiéndome mal jeje, no entendí esto "Una nota... no es que sea elitista ni nada, te lo digo de compañeras... y si te enojas conmigo perdón... pero... como que pule un poco m´ñas la ortografía, en ´sí todo está de maravilla pero si le puedes mejorar un poquitín más estaría súper mejor", quieres decir que no pongo bien la ortografía o que?, bueno espero que me digas pronto, cuídate y déjame review, Dewa matta

Nat-chan07: lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar pero tampoco me tardo un siglo, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste la continuación, cuídate y déjame review please

Jessy Lupin Black: Hola me da gusto que te encante, espero que sigas leyéndolo, aquí esta la continuación ojala y te guste, deja review, Dewa matta

Capitulo 8

Realidad

Se sentía cansado, los ojos se le cerraban sin que lo deseara, llevaba mucho tiempo caminando sin ninguna dirección, no sabia como salir de ese bosque, y tampoco sabia como regresar a la cabaña, ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer frío, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el viento soplo un poco fuerte, volteo a ver el cielo y tenia muchas nubes negras, de seguro iba a llover, el había salido de la cabaña solamente con una camisa sin mangas verde y unos shorts color crema, empezaba a tiritar de frío, y para empeorar la situación le dolía mucho la cabeza, siguió caminando y se abrazo a si mismo para ver si dejaba de sentir ese frío, pero era inútil, las lagrimas no habían dejado de caer desde que abandono la cabaña, los ojos le ardían por tanto llorar, siguió caminando y vio una cueva "es mejor que pase la noche ahí" pensó tristemente, se encamino a la cueva pero por cada paso que daba sentía como la fuerza poco a poco lo abandonaba, antes de llegar a la cueva vio todo oscuro y cayo inconsciente al frío y ya mojado pasto.......

"no entiendo nada, se suponía que ya todo estaba bien, se suponía que ya me había perdonado, se suponía que me amaba, ¿por que lo hizo?, ¿por que nunca puedo ser feliz?, ¿por que tienen que pasar estas cosas?, ¿por que....?" pensaba y se preguntaba el rubio escritor sentado donde mismo con el regalo de Shu todavía en sus manos, le había comprado ese regalo con todo su corazón, el había cambiado por el, había hecho todo por el, le había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba por el, pero al parecer el ya no lo amaba, "no.... No es posible que no me ame, no después de que yo se lo dije, o ¿solamente quería que se lo dijera para dejarme?...", de pronto escucho un trueno muy fuerte, vio por la ventana y pudo comprobar que estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte, de repente empezó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento, ¿como se había ido Shuichi si no tenia como?, no se pudo haber ido caminando porque estaba muy débil, entonces ¿como o con quien se fue?, el no conocía ese bosque, jamás lo había llevado a ese lugar porque era muy especial para el, jamás lo había llevado a esa cabaña, y Shuichi estaba dormido cuando se lo llevo a la cabaña, así que no conocía el camino de salida, entonces ¿como salio del bosque?, de seguro todavía no salía, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, si quería morirse que se muriera, se levanto de donde estaba y con el regalo todavía en la mano se dirigió al baño, una ducha le ayudaría a relajarse

Entro primero a la habitación porque necesitaba algo de su ropa, al entrar, en el piso vio manchas de pisadas, "pero... ¿que significa esto?...., de seguro son de la persona a la que ahora amas, ¿verdad Shuichi?....", tristemente te acerco en la cama en donde vio bajo de esta un papel, lo tomo y leyó lo que decía:

"Yuki, yo te amo, perdóname por favor, pero lo hago por tu bien, perdóname, espero que encuentres este papel, ya me tengo que ir, por favor cuídate mucho, te ama Shuichi Shindou"

Entonces ¿porque le dijo que no lo amaba?, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, ¿porque le dijo esas cosas? entonces, ¿por qué?, no lo entendía pero tenia que encontrar a Shuichi para que se lo explicara......

En otro lugar un poco lejos de la cabaña, en una auto se encontraban Ryan y Kein con la editora de Yuki ósea con Ayumi

-están seguros de que los separaron para siempre?....-pregunto algo insegura Ayumi

-si, se lo aseguramos, lo amenazamos con matar a su escritor si no se iba.....- dijo Kevin orgulloso

-y creen que con eso los van a separar!!!!, debieron matar a Shindou!!!!!-les grito viéndolos fríamente

-no era necesario...., se veía muy enfermo, a demás de todo salio solo y lo estuvimos vigilando hasta que se alejo de la cabaña, iba caminando sin saber a donde iba, no creo que vuelva, de seguro se perdió en ese inmenso bosque....-dijo Ryan para calmar a su jefa

-no me importa!, búsquenlo y quiero que se lo lleven lejos, hagan con el lo que quieran pero no lo quiero volver a ver...-

-con gusto...., vamos Kein....-dijo Ryan saliendo del auto con Kein

"espero que cumplan, no me importa lo que le pase a Shindou, quiero que Eiri sea mío y si el sigue cerca jamás lo tendré para mi...."pensó Asum

Caminaron por el bosque, la tormenta ya no era tormenta, ahora solo estaba lloviznando, tenían que encontrar al amante del escritor que tanto quería su jefa, pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado.....

-que tan lejos pudo ir?....-pregunto Kein

-no lo se, sigamos buscando....-le respondió Ryan, ya un poco desesperado por no encontrarlo

Siguieron caminando sin dirigirse la palabra, alo mejor hubiera sido bueno separarse, pero no lo hicieron así que siguieron buscándolo juntos, a lo lejos vieron una cueva y decidieron ir a buscarlo a ese lugar, al llegar, fuera de la cueva encontraron a Shuichi, Ryan se acerco a el, y comprobó que estaba inconsciente, lo levanto y Kein le toco la frente al ver que estaba pálido y con las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y estaba delirando, pronunciaba el nombre de Yuki, de seguro por estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia le dio fiebre, se lo llevaron de ahí a un auto, lo depositaron en el asiento de atrás y partieron a su lugar secreto, el cual estaba en las afueras de la ciudad......

Yuki lo busco por todos lados pero no lo encontró, de seguro había regresado a la ciudad, ¿como? No lo sabia, regreso a la cabaña, ya había anochecido, solo esperaba que Shuichi estuviera bien, no había tomado sus medicinas, y tampoco se las había llevado, tenia miedo de que empeorara, si tan solo no se hubiera ido cuando le recordó lo que le hizo, pero el hubiera no existe, con una sonrisa triste y cansada se dirigió a su cama, se acostó y sin que lo quisiera empezó a llorar, que ilógico resultaba todo, nunca había llorado tan seguido, nunca, se sentía impotente, no entendía nada, y se sentía solo, al rato se quedo dormido cansado de tanto llorar

-Shu-chan......-susurro ya dormido y con lagrimas todavía saliendo de sus hermosos ojos dorados

Sentía los párpados muy pesados, le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía caliente, de seguro por estar bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo, todavía le dolía la cabeza, trato de mover sus manos pero no podía, se incorporo como pudo y entreabrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar muy extraño, estaba muy oscuro, cuando se acostumbro a la oscuridad, comprobó que estaba acostado en una cama, empezó a asustarse cuando vio sus manos, las cuales estaban atadas con una cuerda, cualquier movimiento que hiciera con las manos hacia que sintiera como la cuerda iba perforando su piel, movió sus piernas pero uno de sus tobillos estaba atado a una cadena que estaba agarrada de un tubo, la desesperación empezó a invadirlo al no saber donde se encontraba y al verse tan indefenso

-Yuki......-susurro débilmente y se dejo caer en la cama

Cerro los ojos y lagrimas empezaron a salir de ellos, el dolor de cabeza se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, y el abdomen también le había empezado a doler "¿porque tienen que pasar estas cosas?, yo lo único que quería era ser feliz, ¿porque siempre pasa lo mismo?, ¿porque nunca puedo ser feliz?, Yuki....perdóname por favor, te amo koi, lo siento....."ya no aguanto mas y empezó a sollozar, lo que alerto a los dos hombres que estaban fuera de ese cuarto esperando que despertara

-por lo visto el bello durmiente despertó......-dijo un hombre acercándose a Shuichi y tocándole de nuevo la frente

Shuichi reconoció esa voz, era de uno de los hombres que fueron a la cabaña a obligarlo separarse de su Yuki, tenia miedo así que apretó los ojos fuertemente, no quería abrirlos, no quería que vieran su temor

-que?.......te comieron la lengua los ratones............-dijo Ryan desde la puerta, Shuichi empezó a temblar ligeramente y Kein lo noto pues todavía tenia la mano en su frente, la fiebre había bajado muy poco, pues ya no lo sentía tan caliente, pero al parecer no había bajado lo suficiente

-bueno voy a comprar comida, al rato regreso......-dijo Ryan saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Kein se quedo viendo a Shuichi, el cual seguía temblando ligeramente, se acerco a el y le coloco un trapo mojado en la frente, Shuichi se estremeció, pero abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que estaba con el

-tienes fiebre.......,por eso te puse eso en la frente.......-termino de decir Kein

Se levanto de donde se había sentado y le trajo un vaso con agua a Shuichi, se lo acerco a la boca y este se la tomo pues tenia mucha sed "¿acaso este hombre es bueno?, sea como sea el otro hombre me da miedo, con el no siento tanto miedo....."pensaba Shuichi cerrando los ojos cansado y quedándose dormido, cuando se quedo dormido de sus labios salió el nombre de su koi, Kein sonrió, se quedo ahí cuidándolo, se notaba que ese niño amaba a ese escritor, se levanto y se dirigió a una pequeña ventana, tenia que pensar como hacerle para poder hablar con Yuki

Después de un rato llego Ryan con la comida, cuando entro su celular empezó a sonar, era Ayumi, cuando termino de hablar por teléfono se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Shuichi y ahí vio a Kein viendo por la pequeña ventana

-hablo Ayumi......., quiere hablar con uno de nosotros acerca de el....-dijo Ryan señalando a Shuichi

-esta bien......iré yo......-dijo Kein levantándose, era la oportunidad perfecta

Salió de la habitación dejando a Ryan con Shuichi, salió de ese lugar, se dirigió a su auto para dirigirse primero a la cabaña del escritor y después con su molesta jefa

Al llegar a la cabaña, ve la puerta entreabierta así que decide entrar, al entrar ve el desastre que había en la pequeña cocina, seguramente un arranque de coraje del rubio, se dirige a la que sabe es la habitación y al entrar ve algo que le conmueve el corazón, el escritor estaba dormido y se veían rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, al acercarse mas a el golpea algo que había en el suelo

Yuki escucho un ruido y esperanzado en que sea su koibito se levanta rápidamente, pero al voltear al lado de donde escucho el golpe no ve a su koibito, Kein al ver que lo vio le sonríe levemente, Yuki al ver esa sonrisa se enfurece, lo trata de golpear pero el hombre detiene su golpe fácilmente

-Quien eres, y que haces aquí?!!!!-grito el rubio parado enfrente de Kein y viéndolo fríamente

-es acerca de Shuichi por lo que vine.....-dice calmadamente sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio

-de....Shuichi....tu que sabes de el!!-volvió a gritarle el rubio

-necesitamos hablar, pero primero cálmate.....-dijo Kein saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por el escritor, Kein se sienta en uno de los sillones y Yuki en otro

-voy a empezar por el principio...., tu editora te ama, te quiere separar de Shuichi al precio que sea, no le importa matar para conseguirte....., ella planeo algo que no dio resultado........-dijo Kein empezando a relatarle lo que sucedió el día que se peleo con Shuichi

Flash back

Yuki y Ayumi se encontraban en el bar celebrando el éxito de la novela, Yuki estaba bebiendo una copa, y su editora estaba viéndolo fijamente

-voy al baño.....-dijo Yuki levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado

-esta bien...-dijo Ayumi, al ver que se alejaba abrió su bolsa y saco una bolsita con droga, la vertió en la copa todavía llena de Yuki y después la revolvió, después de hacer eso empezó a tomarse su copa

Al ratito regreso Yuki, y volteo a ver a su editora la cual se encontraba bebiendo de su copa, Yuki agarro su copa y se la tomo

Después de un momento Yuki empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, de repente se había puesto triste y no sabia por que, claro que lo oculto con su típica frialdad  
  
-Te encuentras bien?....- pregunto su editora, que ya tenia minutos hablándole y se dio cuenta que este no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía  
  
-........- Yuki seguía sumiso en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que lo ponían triste, recuerdos que quería olvidar, pero los recuerdos no se pueden olvidar, porque son recuerdos, y el no lo quería aceptar  
  
-Creo que seria mejor que te vayas a tu casa, ya has tomado demasiado....- dijo su editora quitándole la copa que tenia y ya vacía  
  
-si.....- se levanto y se fue de ese lugar, todavía recordando

Cuando se fue una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ayumi, ahora todo dependía de un pequeño error para que se pusiera furioso, de seguro ese amante que tenia lo iba a poner furioso lo bastante para que tuvieran una discusión y terminaran.....

Fin del flash back

-ella te drogo ese día.....,quería que te pelearas con Shuichi, y que no volvieran jamás, pero no contó con que volverían, por eso ahora nos pidió a Ryan y a mi, que obligáramos a Shuichi a dejarte, por eso el te dejo.......-dijo Kein viendo las reacciones de Yuki................

Continuara.............

Hola!!!, espero que les haya gustado la continuación, lo corto ahí porque me siento mal jeje, lamento mucho la tardanza espero y me perdonen

Dejen reviews, ya saben dudas, comentarios me dejan rebién

Dewa matta


	9. Complicaciones

Capitulo 10

Complicaciones

Ryan estaba observando dormir al pelirrosa, se iba a divertir un rato con el por mientras llegaba Kein, sonrió y lo vio maliciosamente, este día no la olvidaría jamás el pelirrosa, se acerco a el y le desamarro las manos y la pierna encadenada, le quito lentamente la ropa tocando a su vez cada parte que descubría, la diversión todavía no empezaba, le quito toda la ropa y lo volvió a amarrar como estaba, Shuichi estaba totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos, una sonrisa y una mirada llena de lujuria apareció en su rostro al ver así al pequeño, como no despertaba decidió empezar con la diversión, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la boca, primero se lo dio suavemente para después aumentar la intensidad del beso, sintió bajo el estremecerse al pelirrosa y una sonrisa lujuriosa aprecio en su rostro, lo beso apasionadamente metiendo su lengua en la boca del pequeño invadiéndolo

No podía respirar, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y después sintió la lengua que la invadía, un temor muy grande se apodero de el, el no quería vivir eso de nuevo, no quería, recordaba cada beso y cada caricia de esos malditos, "¿por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?", pensó Shuichi sin abrir los ojos, lagrimas de impotencia empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas

-abre los ojos......., este día serás mi juguete......-dijo Ryan al terminar el beso

Estaba temblando ligeramente, abrió los ojos lentamente y un sollozo escapo de sus labios al verse totalmente desnudo frente de ese hombre

-muy bien hora de jugar....-

Se acerco al pelirrosa y le acaricio la cara pero este la volteo, todavía caían lagrimas de esos hermosos ojos violetas, Ryan sonrió al verlo así, se acostó encima de el y un gemido salio de sus labios al sentir las partes intimas del pelirrosa bajo las suyas, el pelirrosa empezó a forcejear pero no iba a lograr mucho tenia muy bien atadas las manos al igual que su pierna

Tenia que escapar no iba a dejar que ese hombre lo tocara, no lo podía dejar "por favor que alguien me ayude, por favor....." mas lagrimas cayeron de su rostro al sentir al hombre encima de el, empezó a moverse no iba a dejar que lo tomara tan fácil, sentía como la cuerda penetraba en su piel, pero eso no le importaba el tenia que salir, no podía dejar que lo tocaran, nada mas lo podía tocar Yuki nada mas el

-Yuki..................-en un susurro salio el nombre de su koi

-que?, crees que ese escritor te va a ayudar?-pregunto irónicamente

Sollozos ya salían de sus labios, se sentía mal, le dolía la cabeza sentía como si le fuera a estallar pero porque?, porque Yuki le había ido a comprar medicinas?, no entendía nada, se sentía mareado y lo peor del caso era que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las caricias de ese hombre

Le acaricio el pecho sentía como se retorcía bajo el pero era imposible que le ganara, el era mas fuerte que ese pelirrosa, una mano vago por el cuello de Shu y otra apretó fuertemente su pecho

-NOO!!!!!, SUELTEME!!!!, AYUDENME!!!-por fin había podido gritar

-jajajajaja, aquí nadie te va a poder ayudar, estamos a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo Ryan y le acaricio los labios, se acerco a sus labio y le trato de dar un beso pero Shu volteo la cara

Ryan al sentir los débiles forcejeos del pelirrosa se excito mas, su miembro pedía atención, pero todavía no se divertía lo suficiente, bajo a su pecho y le mordió una de sus tetillas, primero la lamió después la succiono y cuando la puso dura la mordió, hizo lo mismo con la otra, mientras hacia esto sentía como el pelirrosa inútilmente trataba de evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, bajo al abdomen y le lleno de besos, al llegar a su ombligo metió su lengua dentro de el, gemidos apagados salían de los labios de Shu, aunque el no lo quisiera su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esas caricias, todavía no lograba safarse de ninguna de las partes que tenia amarradas, sus muñecas le dolían, y sentía como la cuerda ya había perforado su piel, el dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo mas fuerte y se sentía mas mareado, no ayudaba en nada que ese asqueroso hombre lo estuviera tocando

Se levanto y acerco su hombría a la boca del cantante

-iie.........- susurro volteando la cara

-ya sabes lo que quiero que hagas!!!- y le jalo los cabellos al pelirrosa, cuando este abrió la boca por el dolor al momento de gritar metió su miembro en la boca del cantante, este trato de liberarse pero no podía ese hombre le estaba jalando los cabellos con una mano y con la otra tenia agarrado fuertemente su miembro

-ahora hazlo- empezó a moverse dentro de la boca del cantante ahogándolo

Sentía asco mucho asco, tenia ganas de vomitar, mientras ese hombre se movía dentro de su boca sentía como lo masturbaba fuertemente, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, ya sabia que hacer para que ese hombre no terminara dentro de el

-ahh...........-gemidos escapaban de sus labios pero cuando menos lo espero sintió como su miembro era mordido fuertemente, sentía como los dientes de ese pelirrosa se encajaban con fuerza en su miembro -aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- un grito de dolor salio de sus labios bruscamente saco su miembro de esa boca y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando

Sentía la sangre asquerosa de ese hombre dentro de su boca el trato de escupir pero le taparon la boca y la nariz fuertemente

-ahora te tragas mi sangre maldito!!!!- al no poder respirar no tubo mas remedio que pasarse la sangre, eso era mejor que el semen de ese hombre

-esta me las pagaras- enfurecido le destapo la boca y la nariz para agarrar un palo de madera que tenia cerca

Se acerco al pelirrosa y vio como este empezaba a temblar más que antes, con el palo empezó a golpearlo sin consideración, estaba muy enojado porque ese pelirrosa se había atrevido a morderlo, escuchaba cada gemido de dolor que salía de esos labios

-yamete!!!, onegai...........-gritaba el pequeño, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas por ese hombre

Sentía cada golpe como era fuertemente dado, cerro fuertemente los ojos, se sentía muy mal, todo le dolía, Ryan seguía golpeándolo sin detenerse, ya le había golpeado todo el cuerpo, sintió una punzada de dolor en sus partes intimas cuando el hombre lo había golpeado fuertemente, un grito de dolor salio de sus labios seguido de muchos mas al sentir como lo seguía golpeando ahí, Ryan dejo el palo a un lado y le dio una bofetada fuerte al pequeño

-si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas, me entendiste niño!!!- y otra bofetada dio en el rostro mojado del pequeño

Sangre salía de cada parte golpeada, si se sentía mal antes de que lo golpearan ahora se sentía desfallecer, un hilillo de sangre salio de la comisura de sus labios, la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, y se sentía mas mareado, sollozos salían de sus labios, no había dejado de llorar desde que había despertado...........

Yuki se quedo impresionado, no se esperaba eso, no creía capaz a su editora de hacer algo tan cruel, esto no poda ser verdad, lagrimas salieron de su rostro

-do....donde esta?......-pregunto en un susurro el rubio

-el esta a las afueras de la cuidad, aquí esta la dirección.....-le entrego un tarjeta con al dirección de donde tenían a Shuichi, se levanto tenia que ir con su jefa

-voy a ir por el....-dijo el rubio levantándose

-seria mejor que fueras por el en la madrugada......, le ayudare a escapar pero tu tienes que recogerlo.......-dijo Kein viéndolo fijamente

-NO!!!! Iré por el ahora, en este mismo momento........-Yuki lo encaro

-yo se lo que te digo...., mira ahorita tengo que ir a ver a Ayumi, espera hasta la madrugada te prometo que estarás con el......-

-esta bien.........-dijo el rubio resignadamente, tenia que pensar como le haría pagar a Ayumi lo que le había hecho.....

-en la noche te hablare por teléfono, por favor contéstalo, bueno me voy......-se levanto y salio de esa cabaña para ver a su jefa

Llego a donde estaba su jefa, ella lo esperaba sentada en una banca del parque donde lo había citado

-como tardaste....-dijo levantándose y viéndolo de manera molesta

-lo se....., lamento la tardanza....., de que querías hablar?...-pregunto sentándose en la banca donde antes había estado sentada Ayumi

-del cantante ese....-dijo sentándose ella también

-y bien?..-pregunto Kein

-quiero que ese crío sufra, que sienta todo el dolor que yo he sentido al estar sin Eiri, dile que ahora yo soy su pareja y que no le dolió su partida, enséñale estas fotos para que crea que es verdad, ahora me voy....-Ayumi se levanto

-espera.... Donde conseguiste estas fotos?...-pregunto Kein levantando una ceja sin ver las fotos todavía

-fue un día que Eiri estaba triste y yo lo consolé, el no se negó a nada....un amigo mió me hizo el favor de tomarlas- y se dirigió as u auto para después desaparecer de ese parque

Kein abrió el sobre donde estaban las fotos que le dijo y se sorprendió al ver su contenido, eran tres fotos donde ella salía abrazando a Yuki, en otra dándole un beso en la mejilla, y en la otra estaba Yuki sonriéndole y los dos agarrados de las manos, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, jamás el pelirrosa vería esas fotos, las agarro y las rompió tirando los pedazos en un bote de basura, se fue a su auto para dirigirse a donde tenían al pelirrosa

Cuando se canso de golpearlo observo el cuerpo del pequeño, el cual estaba tembloroso en la cama, sonrió con malicia ese niño lo excitaba demasiado, se acerco a el y comprobó como este ya no se resistía en su rostro se veía cada gesto de dolor que hacia al ser tocado, se puso delante de el y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, cuando se canso de besarlo se decidió a entrar en el pequeño cuerpo

Ya no quería sentir nada, ya no valía la pena que se resistiera, ya no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, todo dolía demasiado, porque no se lo había llevado la inconciencia?, ni el mismo lo sabia, todo su cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza, se sentía mareado, tenia ganas de vomitar, el dolor de cabeza en vez de disminuir aumentaba cada vez mas, a pesar de que todo le dolía no podía dejar de sentir el dolor de cabeza, sintió cuando el hombre posicionaba su miembro en su entrada, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y empezó a sollozar de nuevo "yu...ki........, tengo miedo......., te amo perdóname........."y no pudo evitar sollozar mas al sentir como presionaba con su miembro su entrada

Cuando estaba apunto de penetrarlo sintió como alguien lo jalaba del brazo fuertemente y lo tiraban al piso para después darle un golpe en el estomago lo cual hizo que se le saliera el aire

-ahh......pero que crees que estas haciendo???......-pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que Kein fue el que lo interrumpió y cuando se dio cuenta que lo veía con odio y desprecio

-YO!!!!???, que se supone que estas haciendo tu?, vete no te quiero ver.......-dijo Kein a su mejor amigo, se suponía que no iban a maltratar a ese niño

-esta bien...., no te atrevas a volver a golpearme.......-dijo Ryan saliendo del cuarto con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de no poder entrar en el pequeño se había divertido bastante

Cuando Ryan salio del cuarto Kein volteo a ver a Shuichi, el cual estaba temblando y sollozando, se acerco a el pero cuando iba tocarlo se dio cuenta que el pequeño sollozaba mas, una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios, había prometido que el pequeño volvería con el rubio en la madrugada, ni modo que lo viera en esas condiciones, entonces vio el cuerpo de Shuichi, estaba sangrando de la espalda y todo su cuerpo estaba amoratado, lo que mas le asusto fueron las partes intimas del pequeño pues estaba sangrando mucho, se acerco de nuevo a el, el pequeño no dejaba de sollozar, se sentó en la cama a un lado de la cabeza de Shuichi y volteo a ver sus manos para desamarrarlo, al parecer había forcejeado pues la cuerda había penetrado en su piel haciendo que esta sangrara, a pesar de ver que el pequeño temblaba mas al estar el tan cerca

-tranquilo......, yo no te voy a hacer daño......., solo quiero curarte las heridas, pero primero darte un baño...... esta bien?....-pregunto Kein, tenia que curar sus heridas rápidamente, especialmente la herida que mas le preocupaba

-.........-no dejo de sollozar pero asintió con la cabeza débilmente

Con cuidado lo desamarro, después de desamarrar sus manos desamarro su tobillo, lo levanto con mucho cuidado de la cama y lo metió al pequeño baño que estaba en ese cuarto, lo dejo en la bañera y con cuidado limpio sus heridas, gemidos de dolor salían de los labios de Shuichi, cuando termino de bañarlo lo levanto de nuevo y lo recostó en la cama, curo sus heridas con mucho cuidado y vendo sus muñecas porque la cuerda lo había dañado, cuando curo las partes intimas de Shuichi este ya estaba llorando de nuevo y temblando, no le importo eso tenia que curarlo así que lo curo con cuidado, cuando termino de curarlo lo vistió con la ropa que el tenia en ese lugar, le quedaba grande pero era mejor eso a lo que traía puesto pues lo que traía puesto estaba sucio por la lluvia

-gracias........-dijo débilmente Shuichi, le ardían los ojos por tanto llorar, el dolor de cabeza ya sobrepasaba sus limites y no pudo evitar agarrarse la cabeza con sus mano y gritar de dolor –aaaaaaaaaah!!!!!......- empezó a sollozar de nuevo pero ahora por el dolor de cabeza

-que tienes!!!?, estas bien?......-pregunto preocupado Kein, algo le pasaba a ese niño

-me due......le....., due.....le mu.....cho.......-dijo entrecortadamente Shuichi

-tranquilo, te traeré un calmante......-salio del cuarto y fue por un vaso de agua y una pastilla, cuando regreso al cuarto se asusto al ver al pequeño inconsciente

El dolor lo había vencido habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día, Kein se acerco a el y le puso la pastilla en la boca y dándole un poco de agua hizo que se la pasara, se sentó en la cama y se quedo cuidando al pequeño ya era de noche y no había podido decirle al vocalista de bad luck que en la madrugada estaría con su amor, le acaricio la cara y le dio un beso en la frente sin percatarse que en la puerta estaba Ryan y Ayumi sorprendidos................

Continuara..............................

Hola, lamento la tardanza, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, es que no tenia tiempo de escribir pero la idea la tenia desde que escribí el capitulo anterior, espero que es haya gustado, de ahora en adelante voy a contestar los reviews al final, perdonen la tardanza.................

Ahora a contestar sus reviews:

**Jessy Lupin Black: **Hola!!, gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y no te preocupes te entiendo mi hermano también siempre me quita de la computadora, cuídate y déjame review

**Grin: **hola, muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y si no pues dime, déjame review por favor y cuídate mucho, mi gracias por tu review me encanto

**Amai Shirabe: **lo lamento perdona mi tardanza lo siento en serio, gomen, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, perdona mi tardanza jeje, gracias por tu apoyo eso me hace feliz xD, cuídate mucho y tu también actualiza tu fic que me encanta, déjame review......

**Perla almogabar: **hola, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, agradezco todo tu apoyo amiga, también te agradezco ser mi amiga claro esta, gracias por apoyarme y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, espero que te encuentres bien, espero verte en el MSN hoy, te quería decir que me encantaron todos los capítulos que me mandaste ayer y que leí, me encantaron bien sabes que me encanta como escribes y me encanto lo que leí, gracias por mandármelos y por todo, cuídate mucho y déjame review, nos vemos en el MSN......

**Cerdo volador:** Hola, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review y espero que también me dejes en este capitulo, cuídate mucho

**Amadalua:** me asustaste cuando dijiste que estaba feito, jeje, pero me tranquilice al terminar de leer tu review, lamento hacer sufrir tanto a Shuichi pero es necesario, lo siento, espero que te guste este capitulo y si no pues ya sabes dime, gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho y déjame review en este capitulo onegai....

**Omega y marina Corp:** bueno la verdad no se si vayas a leer esto porque me dijiste que a ti no te gusta el yaoi, pero si lo lees te quiero dar las gracias y también a Marina, lamento mis errores de ortografía pero si me pongo a revisarlo dos veces me tardo mas en actualizar jeje, muchas gracias.......

**NaruHaoToboe:** hola Toboe, lamento la tardanza y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el capitulo anterior del anterior, me explico?, espero que si, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejes review, cuídate mucho

Hasta el próximo capitulo ya saben dudas, comentarios tomatazos dejen su opinión, cuídense, dewa matta


	10. Miedo

Hola antes que nada lamento la equivocación, en el capitulo anterior puse capitulo 10 en vez de 9, es que me equivoque de número jeje, bueno ahora si al capitulo

Capitulo 10

"Miedo"

Todo estaba en total oscuridad, entro a la casa que le había dicho Kein buscando a su pelirrosa, al entrar no se oían ruidos, busco por todos lados a su niño y empezó a impacientarse al no encontrarlo, después empezó a escuchar unos sollozos débiles que sabia provenían de su niño, siguiendo el sonido de los sollozos encontró una puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta y esperanzado en que fuera su niño para verlo con bien la abrió, su corazón se oprimió al encontrarlo, estaba abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos y la cabeza oculta entre ellas, estaba en una cama, al acercarse mas empezó a ver los golpes que tenia su pequeño cuerpo y supo entonces que lo habían ultrajado, se quedo totalmente paralizado y palidecido al verlo de esa manera ya que nunca pensó que lo vería así, se acerco a el y con cuidado acaricio su cabello sintiendo al instante como Shuichi se tensaba, con temor Shuichi levanto su rostro débilmente y sonrió al ver que se trata de Yuki pero no pudo evitar volver a llorar nuevamente, sus sollozos se hacían mas fuertes y entonces Yuki se acerco un poco mas a el para sentarse a su lado y rodear con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de su kivito en un tierno abrazo, desconsolado Shuichi empezó a llorar nuevamente y Yuki acaricio sus mejillas limpiándole las lagrimas, Shu levemente se sonrojo y se aferro al abrazo del rubio hundiendo su cara en su pecho, lagrimas de impotencia corren por las mejillas del rubio al no haber podido proteger al pelirrosa, el sabia lo que sentía su pequeño ya que a el también lo habían ultrajado, Shuichi poco a poco se fue calmando y cuando lo hizo acaricio la mejilla del rubio borrando con sus dedos una lagrima que había rodado por la mejilla de su koi, se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrosa todavía se preocupaba por el, con cuidado besa los labios de su pequeño siendo correspondido al instante

La puerta se abre mostrando a Ayumi totalmente furiosa al ver a su Eiri con esa basura, saca una pistola de su bolso apuntándoles, Shu al verla se sorprende y se aferra al rubio con la intención de protegerlo, Yuki no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ayumi y al sentir al pelirrosa temblar trata de calmarlo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello, entonces escucha un disparo y voltea a donde provenía el ruido, en la puerta ve a Ayumi con una sonrisa en el rostro, se le queda viendo sorprendido y entonces empieza a sentir algo húmedo, baja la mirada y encuentra a su pelirrosa desangrándose, se horroriza al ver que el disparo le había dado a el, no puede evitar llorar ante la mirada sorprendida de Ayumi, con cuidado lo levanta de la cama con la intención de sacarlo de ese lugar pero Shuichi lo detiene

-es....muy...tarde....-dice Shuichi entrecortadamente -te...amo......-entonces se desploma en los bazos de Yuki, el cual totalmente asustado toma su pulso comprobando que Shuichi estaba muerto.....

-no..... Esto no es verdad......-empezó a temblar ligeramente, eso no era verdad, no podía serlo, o si? -Shuichi si esto es una broma no me gusta...., Shuichi abre tus ojos amor, ábrelos por favor.......-empezó a agitarlo despacio, este no abría sus ojos, entonces lo agito mas fuerte, estaba totalmente desesperado

-mi niño......, por dios abre tus ojos......., no me puedes dejar, no puedes, esto es una broma de mal gusto sabias?, no me gusta que bromeen así conmigo, mi niño ya deja de bromear así, te lo ruego abre tus ojos......- empezó a sollozar abrazado de su pequeño, el cual estaba totalmente helado...........

Totalmente agitado abrió sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente y lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, todo había sido tan real, se levanto inmediatamente de donde se encontraba, se había quedado dormido en el sillón después de que se fue Kein, con rapidez limpio sus lagrimas, "tengo que buscar a Shuichi en este momento......ese sueño fue tan real..........", rápidamente agarro las llaves de su automóvil para ir al lugar donde Kein le había dicho que se encontraba su pelirrosa......

Se encontraba sentado en la cama observando al pelirrosa dormir, este respiraba con un poco de dificultad, supuso que fue por lo que le paso "no se como pero tengo que sacarte de aquí......", acaricio sus cabellos y se levanto de la cama acercándose a la ventana para ver la luna

Ryan y Ayumi que habían visto todo apretaron los puños, voltearon a verse y asintieron para después entrar al cuarto

Kein se sorprendió al sentir que lo agarraban fuertemente del cuello, cerro los ojos fuertemente pues lo estaban ahorcando, entre abrió sus ojos y encontró a Ryan viéndolo con odio, volteo a un lado y vio a Ayumi viéndolo de igual modo

-creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta de tu traición?-dijo Ryan apretándole el cuello mas fuerte

-de.......que........ha......blas....?-pregunto Kein entrecortadamente con el poco aire que le quedaba

-suéltalo....-dijo Ayumi acercándose en donde estaba Kein

Se agarro el cuello al sentirse libre, respiraba con mucha dificultad, cuando su respiración se normalizo levanto el rostro observando a los otros dos, estaban en silencio hasta que Ayumi lo rompió

-porque nos traicionaste de ese modo?- dijo sentándose en la cama donde estaba el pelirrosa

-no se de que me hablan............-contesto indiferentemente

-como que no sabes de que hablamos?!!!, te vimos como primero le diste un beso en la frente, curaste las heridas que le hice, y también le acariciaste los cabellos, tu traicionaste a nuestra jefa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ryan viendo fríamente a su amigo

-no la traicione, lo maltrataste demasiado, jamás dijimos que lo haríamos, yo solo lo cure, nuestra jefa no dijo que lo lastimáramos- contesto viéndolo fríamente

-cállense los dos!-dijo Ayumi levantándose de donde estaba -yo no dije que lo lastimaran, pero si dije que hicieran con el lo que quisieran, y si el lo quería golpear y violar es su problema, esta basura merece eso y cosas mucho peores- dijo fríamente jalándole el cabello a Shuichi, el cual todavía se encontraba inconciente

Kein apretó los puños fuertemente al ver que ella hacia eso, Ryan se acerco al pelirrosa y lo beso en los labios, en ese momento Ayumi salio del cuarto, Kein al ver que se iba Ayumi y que Ryan bajaba su mano a las partes intimas de Shuichi se enojo mas, se acerco a Ryan y lo alejo del pelirrosa antes de que lo volviera a tocar en ese lugar

-pero que crees que haces?, sabia que si la habías traicionado......, porque te importa tanto este juguete....?- dijo Ryan

-no te atrevas a volver a lastimarlo......- contesto sin verlo, su vista estaba fija en el pelirrosa inconciente

-solo por tu hermano muerto verdad?, es por eso que cuidas a esta basura....- dijo con malicia Ryan, su sonrisa se agrando al ver que Kein lo agarraba fuertemente del cuello de la camisa

-CALLATE!!!, no te atrevas a volver a mencionar a mi hermano, nunca me entendiste, NUNCA!- sin soltarlo lo golpeo en la mejilla con su puño derecho

-je!, lo sabia todo por el...., nomás por que a tu hermano lo viola.............-no termino de hablar pues otro golpe había ido directo a su rostro

-dije que no lo volvieras a mencionar!, creí que eras mi amigo....-susurro con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo era, pero ya no......,sabes?, ya deberías de olvidarte de eso....., tu hermano era igual de ingenuo que esta basura......-se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas de Kein recorrer sus mejillas, nunca había llorado

-no lo vuelvas a mencionar.....-lo soltó para limpiar sus lagrimas, hacia mucho que no lloraba, desde que su hermano había muerto no había vuelto a llorar

- sabes ahora que lo pienso bien, tu hermano se lo merecía, era muy tontito era obvio que algún día le iba a pasar algo así........- dijo provocando a Kein, logrando su objetivo

Kein se fue sobre de el a golpes, como se atrevía a decir esas cosas de su hermano?, lo golpeo en el estomago, y en la cara, pero los golpes de Ryan lo estaban lastimando también a el, enojado le dio una patada en el estomago logrando que se le saliera el aire, al verlo así, le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconciente, se levanto con dificultad por los golpes que había recibido y se sentó en la cama observando al pelirrosa, sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su hermano, acaricio los cabellos del pelirrosa, el cual empezaba a respirar normalmente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Ryan, le había hecho recordar tantas cosas, suspiro cansadamente y levanto el cuerpo de Ryan sacándolo de ese cuarto, lo dejo en el sillón que se encontraba en una pequeña sala, reviso toda la casa para asegurarse que Ayumi no estaba, al comprobarlo entro de nuevo al cuarto con el pelirrosa, no podía sacarse de la mente a su pequeño hermano.......

Flash back

-Kein voy a salir......- dijo un muchacho blanco cuyo color de ojos era azul cobalto, su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta la nuca, sus facciones un poco delicadas pero no tanto para parecer mujer, era delgado y llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de color negro también y tenis blancos, le encantaba el negro, era su color favorito, tenia 16 años de edad

-a donde vas a ir Seiki?.....- pregunto Kein despeinándolo, en ese entonces tenia 20 años

-oye!, no hagas eso....- se arreglo el cabello -voy a salir con unos amigos, al rato regreso....-salio de la casa despidiéndose con una mano de su hermano, sus papas habían muerto en un accidente cuando el tenia 14 años desde entonces su hermano lo mantenía y cuidaba

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y Seiki no volvía, estaba muy preocupado, salio de su casa en busca de su hermano sin tener éxito en encontrarlo, cuando iba de regreso a su casa escucho unos sollozos y unas carcajadas provenientes de un callejón, sigilosamente se acerco sin que lo vieran y lo que vio lo paralizo, unos pandilleros en total 5 estaban abusando de su hermano, se hizo para atrás totalmente horrorizado pero sin darse cuenta piso una lata haciendo ruido al hacerlo, los pandilleros al verse descubiertos le encajaron una navaja a Seiki en el abdomen para después escapar, este sollozando todavía y totalmente enojado consigo mismo al no haber podido evitarlo se abrazo, rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en ellas, Kein se acerco a el todavía horrorizado, abrazo a su hermano y le hablo a una ambulancia, lo único que rogaba era que llegara a tiempo, su hermano se estaba desangrando.......

Llevaba dos horas esperando que le dieran noticias de su hermano, estaba desesperado, Ryan su mejor amigo estaba hay con el, en eso el doctor salio quitándose los guantes, rápidamente te acercaron al doctor preguntando por Seiki

-el.....había perdido mucha sangre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente débil......, murió hace unos momentos......-Kein se desplomo en el piso llorando y su mejor amigo lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo

-no puede ser....., es mi culpa......-

Fin flash back

-Seiki......., te extraño tanto hermano, perdóname por no haberte protegido....-dijo Kein acariciando el cabello del pelirrosa......

Por fin había dado con el lugar, al parecer era una casa un poco pequeña, apago las luces de su automóvil y se bajo de este, se acerco a la puerta de la casa sin hacer ruido, antes de abrirla observo por la ventana haber si se veía alguien, al no ver a nadie abrió la puerta silenciosamente, se adentro en la casa, en un sillón vio sentado y al parecer inconciente a un tipo, se imagino que era uno de los tipos que contrato Ayumi, sin darle importancia a este tipo siguió buscando a su niño, había un poco de luz en esa casa y eso le facilitaba la búsqueda, encontró una puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado, cuando la abrió vio a Kein en la cama sentado al lado de su niño el cual se encontraba dormido, entro y Kein lo volteo a ver

-que haces aquí?....-pregunto de manera fría Kein

-vine por Shuichi y tu no me lo vas a impedir....-dijo Yuki de igual manera, se acerco mas a la cama y Kein se paro de esta

-recuerda que yo te dije donde se encontraba, es solo que se supone que no tenias que venir aquí....-dijo Kein acercándose a la puerta y cerrándola

Yuki sin contestarle se acerco a su niño, al acercarse puso notar que su cara estaba amoratada, sorprendido se acerco a el y le quito unos mechones de cabello de la frente, sonrió al tenerlo cerca de nuevo, se sorprendió a un mas al ver su cuello el cual también tenia marcas de golpees y mordidas, sorprendido volteo a ver a Kein

-que le hicieron?!!-grito el rubio totalmente enfurecido

-tranquilízate, no grites, Ryan lo lasti....-no termino de hablar ya que el escrito lo agarro del cuello de la camisa

-lo violo!?...-pregunto el escritor furioso, Kein solamente negó con la cabeza

-intento hacerlo, pero no lo logró, nada mas lo golpeo y le dejo esas marcas...-cuando termino de hablar el escritor ya se encontraba de nuevo con Shuichi

-mi niño....-susurro Yuki sentándose a un lado de Shuichi

Yuki acaricio los cabellos rosados de su niño y después lo beso en los labios delicadamente, entonces sintió como el pelirrosa empezaba a despertar, Shuichi abrió los ojos un poco asustado pero al ver a Yuki se sorprendió, una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro, para después esa misma sonrisa desaparecer volviéndose triste al instante

-no te alegra verme?...-pregunto Yuki tiernamente cosa que sorprendió al pelirrosa

-no.....,-dijo Shuichi con lagrimas en los ojos

-no seas mentiroso mi niño......., leí la nota que estaba bajo la cama de la cabaña.....-dijo Yuki levantándole la cara a Shuichi

-yo......., lo siento........., perdóname por favor......., te amo-dijo entrecortadamente Shu por los sollozos

-shhhh-dijo Yuki poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios de su niño -eso ya no importa, estas bien?-pregunto temeroso el escritor

-si........-contesto abrazando al escritor fuertemente, este le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios, en ese momento escucharon como la puerta se abría dejando a Kein sorprendido al igual que a ellos, en la puerta estaba Ayumi con una pistola en la mano derecha

-maldita basura...., todo lo arruinas, debí matarte desde el principio-levanto el arma ya cargada con la intención de dispararle al pelirrosa

Yuki le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su niño levantándose para acabar de una vez con todo, se acerco a Ayumi la cual se notaba la intención de disparar

-que crees que vas a hacer?- pregunto fríamente Yuki a su editora

-matar a esa basura que nos separa..., que no ves que tu y yo seremos felices sin el?- pregunto Ayumi, en eso Yuki le trata de quitar el arma para que no dañara a su pelirrosa, forcejean y se escucha un disparo

Shuichi rápidamente se levanto de la cama aunque con un poco de dificultad y totalmente horrorizado vio las manos llenas de sangre del escritor, se acerco a el y vio a Ayumi sangrando de donde le había dado la bala, se acerco al rubio el cual se encontraba en shock por haber hecho eso, Yuki sintió como los pequeños brazos de su koi lo rodeaban en un abrazo, lo abrazo de vuelta tranquilizándose mentalmente y tranquilizando al pelirrosa que temblaba "esto...., si le hubiera disparado a Shuichi se hubiera repetido lo de mi sueño......, no eso jamás"prenso Yuki abrazando más fuerte a Shu el cual gimió de dolor

-lo siento, te lastime?...-pregunto asustado

-no..., no te preocupes-sonrió Shuichi abrazando a Yuki y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho

Kein le hablo a la policía y a una ambulancia para Ayumi, Ryan que había estado inconciente ya había despertado, se levanto del sillón y agarro una pistola que tenia guardada, vio a Kein hablando con la policía por teléfono y sin que se diera cuenta Kein entro al cuarto donde se encontraba el rubio con Shuichi

-morirás....-susurro al entrar, disparo la bala iba dirigida a Shuichi.....

Yuki y Shuichi seguían abrazados cuando oyeron un disparo, Yuki vio que la bala iba dirigida a su koi y rápidamente se interpuso entre este y la bala, la bala dio en su costado derecho, Shuichi totalmente asustado abraza a Yuki antes de que este cayera al piso

-yu...ki....-susurra al ver el charco de sangre que dejaba su rubio

Ryan sintió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que se volviera a desmayar, Kein lo había golpeado con un palo en la cabeza, se asusto al ver al rubio desangrándose, lo bueno era que la ambulancia venia en camino

-Yuki, por favor resiste no me dejes....-dijo Shuichi empezando a sentir como su cabeza le punzaba, al parecer por preocuparse

-shhhh, to...do va es....tar bi.....en-dijo Yuki entrecortadamente viendo el rostro preocupado del pelirrosa

-no me vas a dejar verdad?......-pregunto Shuichi sollozando y abrazando el cuerpo del escritor

-no...., te amo.......-dijo Yuki antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de Shuichi

-Yuki contéstame, YUKI!!!-grito totalmente asustado Shuichi, de repente se empezó a sentir mareado y después todo fue oscuridad para el..........................

Continuara.......................

Hola!!!!, lamento la tardanza, lo se, no tengo perdón, pero entiendan no he tenido tiempo, lamento ens erio haberme tardado lo siento mucho.......

Bueno a contestar los reviews xD

Cerdo volador: Hola, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate mucho, también espero yo que tengas tiempo de leer jeje, espero que me dejes rebién, cuídate, dewa matta

Lua Xan: hola!!!, lamento la tardanza, jajaja, lamento lastimar tanto a Shuichi en serio que lo siento, pero es necesario jeje, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, te agradezco tu rebién espero que en este capitulo también me dejes, me da gusto que el capitulo anterior te encantara, me pone feliz, de nuevo lamento la tardanza, cuídate mucho, dewa matta, déjame review xD

Perla almogabar: hola!!!, bueno que decirte, te agradezco que seas mi amiga me pone muy feliz, lamento la tardanza pero ya sabes que no había podido actualizar por falta de tiempo, me encanta que me dejes reviews y no me afectan que sean largos, por mi mejor, tus fics me encantan eres una excelente escritora tu también, mil gracias por darme ideas te lo agradezco mucho, te dedico este capitulo amiga, cuídate mucho, dewa matta

Amai Shirabe: holaa, perdona mi tardanza pero ya sabes falta de tiempo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y se que soy muy cruel pero tu mas!!, ajaj, actualiza tu fic pronto, cuídate mucho, déjame review please, cuídate, dewa matta

Nat-chan07: jaja lamento ser una malvada, lo siento mucho, no me odies jeje, espero que este capitulo te guste, cuídate mucho, dewa matta y deja review si puedes

Bueno ahora solo tengo que decir que mi e-mail es eli (guión bajo) chan1 (arroba) hotmail (punto com) si necesitan algo ya saben, ese es mi e-mail, dudas, comentarios, dejen opinión o mándenme un e-mail

Dewa matta

cuídense


	11. Venganza

**_ACLARACION_**: Gravitation es obra de Maki Murakami, esto es solamente un fic…..

Capitulo 11

"Venganza"

Abrió sus ojos lentamente dándose cuenta que el lugar en donde se encontraba le era completamente desconocido, enfoco un poco mas su vista y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, fue entonces que escuchó voces, las de dos personas que le parecían familiares pero, las oía tan lejanas que no le parecían reales

-Shuichi….- no pudo evitar el susurrar el nombre de su koibito, esperaba que con ese llamado su hermoso niño acudiera a el pero no fue así….

Los dos hombres que se encontraban conversando en voz baja se giraron a verle sorprendidos, tan sorprendidos que el mas joven se acerco a un confundido Yuki tomándolo de la mano

- al fin despertaste, me tenias preocupado- al escuchar la voz de esa persona Yuki se pudo dar cuenta que se trataba de Tohma así que, tomándolo de su mano se decidió a preguntarle

-Tohma…. ¿que hago aquí?- pregunto Yuki de manera un poco fría a un Tohma que le observó entre confundido y preocupado, pero él no recordaba como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba eran las palabras de Shuichi y la calidez que sintió al ser abrazado por esos brazos, ver esos labios que le pedían, que le rogaban que no lo dejara

- no recuerdas ¿que te paso?- Yuki negó con la cabeza y Tohma suspiro ya un poco relajado………..

-Shuichi, ¿en donde esta?- fue lo único que pregunto Yuki a Tohma el cual le observo sorprendido como si esperara que este le respondiera en lugar de preguntarle pero, en verdad no lo sabia, al darse cuenta que Tohma no le respondía, Yuki apretó los puños furioso observando con frialdad a Tohma intentando controlarse pero, su temor por Shuichi pudo más así que, hizo el intento por incorporarse pero Tohma junto con un hombre que Yuki reconoció como el doctor que había atendido a Shuichi se lo impidió obligándole a recostarse.

- ha estado tres semanas inconsciente, no debe alterarse- Yuki no quiso escuchar al doctor, necesitaba saber de su baka, tenia que saber si Shuichi estaba bien, si era así entonces, ¿donde estaba?, no entendía nada y ese presentimiento que lo embargaba no lo ayudaba para nada

- ¿donde esta Shuichi?- esta vez grito alarmado exigiendo tener noticias de su koi observando con furia el silencio en el que se mantenían los dos hombres

-creo que debería calmarse- hablo el doctor al darse cuenta que así no arreglarían las cosas –estuvo mucho tiempo inconciente por su herida de bala en el costado derecho, hubo complicaciones mientras se la sacábamos y por ese motivo duro ese tiempo inconciente…..-explico el doctor tranquilamente

-¿donde esta?- gritó exaltado al ver que el doctor evadió a su pregunta, se sentía totalmente impotente al no poderse levantar por el dolor en su costado derecho "si dure todo ese tiempo inconsciente, entonces ¿en donde esta Shuichi?, acaso ¿el ya no me quiere?, no, eso es imposible, el de seguro esta en la casa esperando que yo este bien, que yo despertara, si eso es lo que pasa….." Tohma se acerco a Yuki y lo tomo de la mano acariciándosela con delicadeza……

-Eiri, cálmate por favor…...- Yuki observo con frialdad a tohma y su semblante se relajo un poco

- si quieres que me calme dime en donde esta Shuichi….. Compréndeme…..- Tohma negó con la cabeza y poso sus ojos en los negros del doctor para que este no dijera nada.

-dije que ¿¡¡¡donde esta!!!!?-exigió saber Yuki ya desesperado por la falta de respuesta de Tohma y de ese medico, se sentía desesperado, impotente por no poder moverse, estaba muy preocupado por Shuichi y decepcionado por no haberle visto, por que no sabia si estaba con bien, si era así ¿que lo detenía a buscarle?, a ¿estar a su lado?, intentó auto convencerse de que Shuichi estaba bien pero con el silencio de tohma lo hacían pensar cosas sin sentido

-lo mejor es que duerma para que se tranquilice un poco……..- fue lo único que salio de los labios de Tohma después de observar como Yuki se alteraba cada vez mas a lo que el doctor asintió y con una jeringa en mano se la inyectó al rubio aprovechando que este se encontraba pensativo…..

-¿que diablos sucede?....- el doctor se acercó a Yuki y le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo

-es solo un sedante, en unas horas despertará- después de eso se alejo un poco mientras que tohma recostaba a Yuki en la cama ya que se había incorporado nuevamente

-pero……-intento protestar el rubio lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era dormir, deseaba tener noticias de Shuichi pero, poco a poco el sedante surtió efecto provocándole sueño el cual termino venciéndolo

-Shuichi……..- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de sumirse nuevamente en su sueño, mientras eso pasaba el doctor observaba seriamente a Tohma el cual ajeno a esto acariciaba con ternura los cabellos rubios de Yuki.

-Seguchi san, quisiera hablar con usted, hágame el favor de acompañarme- Tohma asintió y tomando su chaqueta siguió al doctor,

Al llegar al consultorio el doctor se sentó en su silla tomando unos papeles que comenzó a revisar

-tome asiento por favor- Tohma asintió y le dedico una sonrisa - esta usted seguro que el joven Yuki Eiri no sepa del verdadero estado de salud del joven Shindou Shuichi?- Tohma fijo sus ojos verdes en los del hombre negando mientras pensaba como o con que argumentos convencerlo

- estoy seguro, es lo mejor para Eiri, Shindou siempre ha significado problemas para el, usted mismo pudo constatar que fue necesario sedarlo para que se tranquilizara y dejara de preguntar por el- el doctor suspiro y asintió confirmando lo que el rubio le decía

-entonces queda en sus manos la decisión de decirle al joven como esta Shindou Shuichi.- Tohma asintió y se incorporo

-si no tiene mas que decirme acerca de Eiri me voy, quiero estar con el cuando despierte- sin dejar que el doctor hablara continuo- al respecto de Shindou, los gastos que se generen por su estadía en este lugar corren a cuenta de la compañía después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer por el integrante de bad luck- Tohma sonrió y se despidió dejando al hombre sorprendido al darse cuenta que el rubio jamás se preocuparía por Shuichi

-pobre muchacho…….-suspiro el doctor al ver salir a Tohma –yo le prometí al rubio curarlo……..-termino de decir el hombre, el cual tenia los ojos color negro al igual que su cabello, tenia 40 años pero era un muy buen doctor

Una vez fuera Tohma amplio su sonrisa, "todos son unos estupidos, pero eso es bueno, Eiri pronto serás mío…………" con esos pensamientos se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el rubio

Al entrar a la habitación observo a placer el rostro del rubio placidamente dormido, con cuidado se coloco a un lado de Eiri aprovechando para retirar unos mechones rubios de su hermoso rostro, mientras, acariciaba la mejilla del rubio con ternura "no permitiré nunca que alguien te dañe", durante algunos minutos mas permaneció tan solo observando como el rubio dormía acariciando levemente su mejilla, horas después pudo observar como el rubio abría lentamente ese par de ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, Yuki al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación enfoco sus ojos dorados en los verdes de Tohma el cual, le recibió con una sonrisa

-me alegro que despertaras- Yuki observo a Tohma y con cuidado de no lastimarse se incorporo un poco

-¿donde esta Shuichi?- Tohma acaricio con ternura la mejilla de Yuki bajando la mirada para que este pensara que estaba algo avergonzado.

-sabes que te quiero ¿no es así?- fijo sus ojos verdes en los dorados que le observaban con sorpresa

-lo sé y por que me quieres se que nunca me mentirías…...- al escuchar la respuesta del rubio Tohma se mordió ligeramente el labio, " es por tu bien", después de auto convencerse que eso era lo mejor alzo su mirada y la fijo en el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios

-claro que no te mentiría, es solo que……..- Yuki observo preocupado a Tohma y sujeto su mano con la intención de que siguiera -Shuichi esta bien, es solo que…… el no quiere volver a verte, no quería decírtelo pero a Shuichi no le ha importado lo que te sucedió, después de que llego la ambulancia y que te internaron en este hospital fue que el me llamo por teléfono y me dijo que no quería verte, durante estas tres semanas he intentado conversar con el pero, la ultima vez me contesto la voz de alguien que no conozco, no quiero pensar mal pero………….- Yuki le indico con un gesto a Tohma que parara, este lo hizo y abrazo a Eiri el cual apretaba los puños para no romper a llorar como un niño, pero le dolía, no podía negar que eso era lo que se temía…...-lo lamento Eiri, por eso no deseaba decírtelo.- Tohma no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al darse cuenta que su plan había funcionado, ahora tenia a su disposición a Eiri

- quiero que me dejes solo………. Tohma por favor………....- Tohma se separo del rubio y beso con ternura su mejilla gesto que el rubio agradeció enormemente

-si me necesitas estaré afuera- Eiri solo asintió y vio como Tohma salía de la habitación pero, antes de eso lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano a lo que Tohma le observo sorprendido -gracias, por todo, por cuidar de mi…...- Tohma sonrió enternecido ante la muestra de aprecio del rubio y sin mas salio de la habitación dejándolo completamente solo

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos días habían pasado desde lo sucedido, dos días en los que Yuki permanecía pensativo y en ocasiones observando por la ventana de su habitación, no sentía deseos de nada, ni de hablar, solo pensaba en Shuichi y en los motivos que lo llevaron a dejarlo, a no amarlo como antes, a olvidarlo "es mi culpa, después de todo quien podría soportarme………" no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triste al darse cuenta de la realidad que lo rodeaba, "tal vez nunca me lo perdonó, no puedo culparlo, aunque no haya estado en mis facultades aun así. lo dañe, lo suficiente como para que intentara suicidarse………" apretó los puños furioso por los errores que había cometido, por esa estupidez lo había perdido a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que se esforzó por demostrarle que lo amaba, a pesar de haberse arriesgado por el, no podía evitar maldecir a Ayumi, "maldita la hora en la que te conocí", fue entonces que escucho como tocaban la puerta

-adelante- fue lo único que dijo a sabiendas que se trataba de la única persona que se preocupaba por el……….

-muy buenos días Eiri, ¿listo para irnos?, no se como convencí al medico para que me permitiera el dejarte salir cuando tus heridas aun no han sanado- le dijo Tohma con una sutil sonrisa a Eiri el cual solo asintió

-tal vez por que lo amenace, si no tienes nada mas que decirme Tohma quiero largarme lo más rápido posible de este lugar- Tohma asintió

- vamos entonces-Tohma ayudo al rubio y juntos salieron de la habitación

Una vez que firmaron algunos papeles en la recepción y después de que Tohma se responsabilizara por si la herida que tenia Yuki en el costado empeorara, salieron del hospital abordando el auto de Tohma y dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad, una vez llegaron Yuki tomo sus cosas y se adentró a la cabaña encontrando que todo se había quedado tal y como lo había dejado, no pudo evitar sentir el deseo por subir a la habitación que compartía con Shuichi y así lo hizo, con rapidez subió por las escaleras y una vez dentro de la habitación se dejo caer en la cama aspirando el aroma de la loción de su koibito, no pudo reprimir una lagrima que bajo libre por su mejilla siendo retirada al escuchar pasos, encontrándose a Tohma observarle con curiosidad.

-supongo que debes estar cansado, te quería avisar que iré a comprar algunas cosas para comer, no encontré nada- Eiri con algo de cuidado se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama

- esta bien, yo...... descansaré un poco- Yuki titubeo un poco antes de contestarle, ya que lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era descansar

-esta bien- después de decir esto Tohma salio de la habitación dejando a Yuki observando la habitación, no le gustaba dejarlo solo pero, tenia que hacer algunas cosas que por estarlo cuidando no pudo hacer……

"tengo que acabar con los obstáculos que interfieren para que no estemos juntos" no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que dentro de poco estarían tal y como el había soñado…….

Mientras Tohma salía de la cabaña Yuki le observaba desde la ventana hasta que desapareció de su vista, fue entonces que vio como a lo lejos se podía ver el lago, observo con detenimiento la habitación dándose cuenta que en lugar de sentirse mejor ese lugar le recordaba demasiado a Shuichi, por lo que se dirigió hacia el closet tomo un par de cosas y después de escribir una nota iba a salir del lugar pero, en el piso de la habitación vio tirado el regalo que le había comprado a Shuichi antes de que este se fuera, dejando la nota en la cama e ignorando completamente el regalo para Shuichi salio del lugar, necesitaba pensar y así se lo hizo saber a Tohma…….

Camino durante algunos minutos observando lo maravilloso de ese lugar, se sentía relajado, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse triste, lo extrañaba, todo ese tiempo en el hospital guardaba la esperanza de verlo entrar en cualquier momento a la habitación haciendo uno de sus acostumbrados escándalos, acaso nadie comprendía el deseo que tenia por verle nuevamente?, por perderse en ese par de ojos violetas que desde la primera vez que se conocieron lo hechizaron?, acaso nadie comprendía que amaba estar con ese hiperactivo peligrosa de sonrisa angelical?, su niño, su koibito, su amigo, su amor, su luz, su esperanza, su ángel, su motivo para seguir en esta vida ahora no estaba, como podía reaccionar a esto?, lo único que podía hacer era el fingir como siempre, usar esa mascara de indiferencia que durante años tuvo, que tanto daño y tanto esfuerzo le costo quitarse, ahora no le era fácil, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el lago, abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver tal majestuosidad, sus aguas cristalina invitaban a relajarse dentro de esas aguas tranquilas, el lugar parecía un paraíso, le hubiera encantado llevar a ese lugar a su hiperactivo koibito, cerro sus ojos intentando reprimir un par de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir cuando unos pasos lo sobresaltaron

-no es bueno reprimir el deseo de llorar, yo se lo que le digo joven, no hacerlo te daña mucho mas que hacerlo.- Yuki observo confundido a ese hombre que estaba a su lado el cual le indico que se sentara al igual que el -siéntese, estoy seguro que le hará bien conversar con alguien, a veces es lo mejor- Yuki sin saber porque solo asintió extrañado de ese hombre de aspecto tan peculiar

-no me conoce, ¿por que razón se preocupa por mi?- pregunto por primera vez curioso yuki

-¿por que le preocupa?, por que no tolera el verlo triste por que se nota su sufrimiento- contesto una tercera voz que se unió a la conversación

-disculpe por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Mina Tachikawa- Yuki observo sorprendido a la mujer que se le acerco, al verla no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, esa mirada en la mujer le recordaba a la ternura y amor que recibía de sus abuelos por lo que no pudo evitar relajarse en compañía de esas personas que sonrieron al ver que el semblante del rubio se había relajado

-mi nombre es Eiri Uesugi.- se presento usando por primera vez en años su nombre real -es un placer conocerlos- tendió su mano hacia Mina y después la estrecho con el hombre mayor el cual le sonrió

-podrías decirnos Eiri que es lo que aqueja a tu corazón?- Yuki permaneció serio cuando observo como Mina golpeaba al hombre dándole un codazo en el estomago

-disculpa a este insensible, sufres por amor ¿no es así?- Yuki observo a la mujer dándole a entender que ella también lo era, por lo que Mina bajo la mirada apenada -lo siento, yo no quería incomodarte, logras abrirte ante nosotros y vamos y lo arruinamos- Yuki negó y se decidió a hablar

-es solo que………. son demasiado sinceros y si……..tiene razón….... su nombre es Shuichi……- Mina observa a Yuki y lo rodea con un brazo apoyando su cara en el hombro de este

-es bonito nombre, a que debe ser especial ¿verdad?- Yuki asintió y prosiguió

-lo es, por eso lo perdí el ya no me ama…….y todo por mi culpa……- Mina observa sorprendida a Yuki y acaricia con ternura su mejilla

-¿el te lo dijo?.....dime, escuchaste de sus labios que ya no quería verte?...- Yuki observa sorprendido a la mujer y después de pensarlo algunos segundos se decide a contestar

-no……..- es entonces el turno de hablar de ese hombre

-¿entonces?, antes de deprimirte escucha las palabras de ese niño que amas- Yuki no entendía a lo que se referían, tal vez era cierto pero…….

.-yo estuve en el hospital inconsciente tres semanas, si en ese tiempo no se preocupo por mi ¿por que habría de hacerlo ahora?- pregunto confundido Yuki a lo que Mina se incorporó y observo con sus ojos grises al rubio el cual se sobresalto al no haber sentido como la mujer se levantaba

-¿quien te lo dijo?, ya te dije corazón, a menos que ese Shuichi te lo diga confía en el, tal vez no sabe, tal vez no se enteró, tal vez esta enfermo y no pudo presentarse, hay tantas posibilidades, tu eres un chico sumamente atractivo capaz de traer como loco a mas de uno por lo que, estos al ver que tu corazón tiene dueño harán lo posible por separarlos por eso no te fíes mi niño, nunca confíes 100 en las personas por que en ocasiones te fallan- Yuki asintió y se giro para agradecerles, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie……..palideció al darse cuenta que nadie se encontraba en el lugar, por lo que se incorporó y salio de ahí siendo observado por los dos.

-¿tu crees que con lo que le dijimos dejara de sufrir?- pregunto Mina a su acompañante el cual solo asintió

-eso espero, ha crecido mucho no es así?, la ultima vez que lo vimos era tan solo un niño de 5 años……..- susurro el hombre ante lo que Mina solo sonrió y abrazo a su esposo

-esta bien, veras que después de esto todo estará bien…...- segundos después la pareja desaparecía de la misma manera en que aparecieron……….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una vez que Yuki salio del lugar se adentró a la cabaña en donde se encontró con

Tohma el cual se veía preocupado, pero en esos momentos Yuki se dirigió sin decirle nada a Tohma a la habitación, después de la experiencia que había vivido era mejor no hacerlo, entrando a la habitación se dejo caer con cuidado en la cama quedándose profundamente dormido abrazado a la almohada que pertenecía a su koi……..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Horas después el estridente sonido de su celular lo despertó, abrió sus ojos furioso al escucharlo, pero aun así lo tomo y decidió contestarlo, minutos después colgaba y a toda prisa salía de su habitación, al salir se encontró con Tohma el cual le sonrió al verlo vestido

-buenos días Eiri- Yuki observo a Tohma algo confundido

-quiero que me lleves al hospital- Tohma cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación

-¿acaso te sientes mal?- Yuki solo negó dándose cuenta que no tenia tiempo

-es Ayumi, se esta muriendo, quiero que me lleves, si no quieres hacerlo yo lo haré- Tohma solo asintió y tomo las llaves del auto abordándolo con rapidez

Minutos después llegaban nuevamente al hospital, el rubio ojos dorados se dirigió rápidamente a recepción en donde, una enfermera al verle acercarse no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿cual es la habitación de Ayumi Tsubaki?- la enfermera busco en la computadora hasta que dio con el registro

-habitación 597 piso 8- sin esperar que le dijera nada mas subió por el elevador indicándole a Tohma que lo esperara a lo que el rubio tuvo que quedarse……..

Una vez que entro al elevador recordó que le había especificado la doctora que solo quería verlo a él, por ese motivo le pidió a Tohma que permaneciera ahí, una vez el elevador llego camino con rapidez hasta dar con la habitación de Ayumi, cuando la encontró entro a ella y vio a su editora recostada en la cama, su piel se veía pálida y su respiración parecía dificultársele cada vez mas

Al escuchar pasos Ayumi abrió sus ojos azules y los enfoco en los dorados del rubio sonriendo al verle, sorprendida de lo hermoso que era, bien valía la pena todo, incluso el encontrarse en esa situación

-E…..Eiri acércate……. por favor.- Eiri solo asintió y observo con frialdad a Ayumi, después de lo sucedido aun la odiaba, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, la cual se veía al borde de la muerte.

-¿para que me mandaste llamar?- pregunto fríamente el rubio a lo que Ayumi sonrió

- siempre tan directo por eso me enamore de ti- Eiri observo con hastío la confesión de Ayumi, no le importaba por que se había enamorado de el

-ve al grano, si no me largo en este instante- Ayumi solo asintió y le indico que tomara asiento, se sentía débil pero tenia que decirle, "Tengo que soportar, tengo que advertirle"

-quiero pedirte perdón……- Eiri se incorporo con la intención de irse

-si eso era perdí mi tiempo al igual que tu- contesto indiferente y fríamente Yuki

-tu pierdes tu tiempo yo no Eiri, no me queda mucho, algo me dice que es así, por eso no es momento de pedir perdón, se que nunca me perdonarías- bajo su mirada conteniendo el deseo por llorar al darse cuenta que lo único que había conseguido había sido el desprecio de su amor - yo no soy la única que desea separarte de ese mocoso……-Yuki se giro al escuchar lo que dijo Ayumi

-prosigue- exigió el rubio mientras volvía a tomar asiento

-veo que te importa mucho ese tonto- dijo Ayumi el rubio solo apretó los puños

-es mi vida, es mi todo, por eso lo amo, por eso lo protejo y aunque no este conmigo lo seguiré haciendo- fue la respuesta de Yuki dejando sorprendida a Ayumi la cual solo sonrió

-el es peligroso, lo se por que a mi me obligó a hacerlo, yo solo fui parte de su plan, no pienses que es un juego o que después de todo esto deseo seguir haciéndote daño…….yo……. te amo……. no se como ni cuando paso, al principio solo fuiste un capricho pero, el conocerte, el convivir contigo, me hizo enamorarme de ti, sabes lo fácil que resulta hacerlo?.,,,,,,- Yuki tan solo la observo sorprendido -aparentas ser frío pero esa mascara esconde a alguien maravilloso, frágil y hermoso, alguien a quien deseas poseer cueste lo que cueste, tanto que no importa a quien dañes en el proceso, a quien apartes por conseguirte, yo solo resulte un obstáculo para él, por esa razón estoy en esta situación, solo que no contaba con que viviría mas tiempo- Yuki abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la confesión de Ayumi.

-intentas decir que esa persona provoco……...- Ayumi asintió débilmente

-s……si el esta provocando mi muerte, este veneno que corre por mis venas es mortal y no tiene cura, ningún doctor sabe que es lo que tengo……..por dios Eiri, tengo miedo pero por ti, yo solo iré al infierno por los errores que cometí pero, temo por tu bienestar, si el no tiene lo que desea es capaz de hacerte lo que sea, es capaz de matar sin importar nada- susurro llorando angustiada por el bienestar del que consideraba su amor, Yuki al observar como le costaba respirar se acerco a ella

-¿quien es?, dime su nombre, Ayumi……. - Ayumi solo sujeto del brazo a Yuki y le indico que se acercara

-s……su nombre es………..es……...- no pudo decir nada mas por que su corazón se detuvo muriendo al instante

Yuki observaba con horror el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios, no pudo reprimir una lagrima que rodó por su mejilla, salio de la habitación indicándole al doctor lo que había sucedido, " tengo que saber quien es" fue entonces que vino a su mente ese chico, según le había dicho Tohma ambos habían sido arrestados, ellos eran los únicos que podrían decirle de quien se trataba así que se decidió a visitarlos, así que bajo por el elevador y al no ver a Tohma se acerco a la enfermera

-el rubio que me acompañaba, ¿sabe donde esta?- la mujer sonrió y asintió

-recibió una llamada y me dijo que le entregara las llaves del auto, que le disculpara y que se verían en casa- Yuki tomo las llaves y después de agradecerle a la mujer salio del hospital dirigiéndose a la estación de policía, una vez llego al edificio e indico a quien quería ver, un oficial lo guió hacia una habitación en donde el joven lo esperaba……

-Kein…...- fue lo que dijo Yuki al joven que se encontraba observando hacia la ventana, se le veía preocupado, incluso triste, Kein al escuchar la voz de Yuki volteo y lo vio sentado en una silla a lo que el hizo lo mismo

-¿como esta Shuichi?, ¿ya reaccionó?- Yuki observó confundido a Kein, "¿reaccionar?", Kein al observar el desconcierto en el rostro de yuki se preocupó -¿que sucede?- Yuki observo a Kein con furia en sus ojos dorados

-el debe estar muy feliz- Kein solo negó

-eso es imposible, ¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Eiri hizo el intento por recordar pero lo único que venia a su mente era el momento en que se encontraba entre los brazos de Shuichi

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando estaba en los brazos de Shu…..ichi y me desvanecí en sus brazos, pero ahora de seguro esta muy feliz de la vida…….- le dijo a Kein, al escuchar eso Kein le observo sorprendido dándose cuenta del dolor impregnado en cada palabra dicha por el escritor

-eso no es posible, después de que usted quedo inconsciente Shuichi igual se desvaneció, según se fue por la enfermedad que tiene por lo que no reaccionaba- Yuki observo sorprendido a Kein pero aun asi decidió que lo mejor era conversar con el del tema que lo había llevado a visitarle ya que no tenían mucho tiempo

-Ayumi murió hace como una hora, antes de venir aquí fui a verla, acaba de morir…..-le dijo Yuki a Kein cambiando el tema

-pues la verdad se lo merecía……, les hizo mucho daño……..-contesto Kein viendo fijamente al rubio, se notaba el dolor que sentía por haber hablado de Shuichi

-ella……., antes de morir me dijo que alguien la obligo a hacer lo que hizo, que esa persona la obligo, y que solo fue parte de su plan, que esa persona lo que quiere es a mi, al parecer el la enveneno y por eso ella acaba de morir, antes de morir me trato de decir el nombre de esa persona pero murió en ese instante…….. ¿no sabes quien fue capaz de hacer eso?........-pregunto el rubio aun Kein sorprendido

-lo lamento pero ni yo no Ryan sabemos a quien podrías referirte, pero hay alguien que si, es un conocido de Ayumi si deseas te doy su dirección- Yuki asintió y le dio una tarjeta y una pluma en donde Kein le escribió la dirección, una vez que lo hizo se despidió de Kein prometiendo ayudarlo, ahora lo importante era enterarse que es lo que en verdad pasaba con su baka, una vez salio del edificio abordó su auto sin darse cuenta que era seguido de cerca por alguien………….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasaban de las 12am cuando Tohma entro a la cabaña, se sorprendió mucho de no ver su auto estacionado por lo que decidido subió a la habitación de Eiri encontrándola en perfecto estado y vacía, seguro que el rubio no había dormido en el lugar, fue entonces que pudo observar en el buró un sobre blanco, al verlo de cerca pudo ver su nombre escrito en él por lo que lo abrió y lo que vio lo hizo palidecer……...la nota solo tenia una palabra la cual hizo que su mundo girara……….

Vendetta……..

Continuara…………….

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mi, también espero que no se hayan molestado conmigo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no había tenido tiempo, tenia problemas, y no tenia inspiración pero aquí esta el capitulo que espero les guste mucho, prometo tratar de subir pronto el próximo capitulo, todavía no lo tengo escrito pero les prometo que pronto lo tendré y lo subiré, discúlpenme

Por cierto es la primera y ultima vez que van a ver un capitulo tan largo, yo la verdad no acostumbro hacerlos de tantas paginas jeje, es mas largo que lo que normalmente escribo, gracias por la espera y discúlpenme de nuevo, cambie mucho la personalidad de los personajes ¿verdad?, discúlpenme por eso, pero a mi me gusta que sean así jeje

Ahora si los agradecimientos a los reviews que me dejaron:

**Omega y Marina corp**: hola!, lamento la tardanza, primero que nada yo tampoco creo que haya gente tan mala pero es un fic y por ser fanfiction pongo gente así, jeje, aparte es para hacer emocionante la historia porque creo que si nomás fueran felices sin nadie malo no tendría chiste la historia jeje, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, déjame review que me encanta que me dejes jeje, lamento que te hayas alterado, y yo también siento mucho lo de los pandilleros '(, pero ellos lo hicieron por una razón que ya se sabrá mas adelante, déjame review ok?, cuídate mucho, gracias por haberme dejado review, y dewa matta

**LuaXan**: Hola, me da gustó que sigas siguiendo mi historia xD, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, lamento mucho la tardanza, y ya vez que no mate a Yuki, hasta ahora…., jaja lamento que te hayas revuelto por como escribí, es que yo separo los párrafos y todo pero no me acepta los guiones a ver si en este capitulo si salen jeje, ya mate a Ayumi la verdad a mi también me caía muy mal, ¡maldita pesada!, es la primera vez que creo un personaje y que lo odio jeje, lamento mucho hacer sufrir a tu hermano mayor pero es que es necesario que mi niño sufra, lo lamento en verdad, también lamento la tardanza jeje, cuídate mucho y gracias por el review, espero que me dejes en este capitulo, byees

**Perla almogabar**: Hola amiga!, muchas muchísimas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, me ayudaste mucho, gracias de nuevo!, lamento mucho que te vayas a quedar sin Internet, pero no te preocupes ya sabes que todo se va a arreglar, lo siento, si lo leíste te diste cuenta que le cambie algunas cosas, muy poquitas pero lo hice, lo lamento, jeje, cuídate y espero me disculpes, dewa matta, espero y me dejes review en este capitulo

**Forfirith**: hola!, gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, no te puedo contestar las preguntas que me hiciste porque conforme termine el fic vas a saber las respuestas, pero no te preocupes, no te angusties, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, cuídate mucho y espero volver a leer otro review tuyo, cuídate, dewa matta

**Amai Shirabe**: Hola amiga!, de nuevo me dejaste review, no sabes que feliz me haces jeje, se que soy muy cruel pero tu no te quedas atrás, jeje, y si tu eres mala al igual que yo jeje, y ya vez que no mate a tu amante numero 1 jaja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, lamento la tardanza!, es que la verdad es que me había quedado sin inspiración y pues ya vez lo que paso, me tarde mas de un mes jeje, pero ya esta que es lo que importa xD, espero que actualices pronto tu historia que ya sabes que me encanta, cuídate y espero que dejes review en este capitulo, dewa matta, muchas gracias!

**Grin**: Hola, muchas gracias por el review, me da gusto que pienses que mi fic esta lindo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, espero que este capitulo igual te haya gustado, ya todo se arreglo mil gracias por apoyarme no sabes que feliz me hiciste, cuídate mucho y espero que me dejes review también en este capitulo, cuídate mucho, dewa matta,

Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado

Mi mail es eli(guion bajo)shan1 arroba Hotmail punto com, para cualquier duda, comentario, lo que necesiten, menos mandarme virus jeje

Cuídense y gracias por seguir leyendo

Dewa matta

Atte: °°Eli-chan°°


End file.
